The Senior Year Sleep-Over
by JoyfullyATryHard
Summary: The Senior Year Sleep-Over was an annual tradition at Fairy Tail high. And senior, Lucy Heartfilia couldn't be more excited. Her, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia, and everyone else will be having a sleep-over together at Fairy Tail High. But something doesn't add up. Why are all the doors locked, where is everyone else, and is that blood coming out of the walls!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"All right those Fairy Tail High losers are finally going to get kicked off their high horse!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air from the excitement.

The guy next to him slapped his hand over his mouth and quickly looked around to make sure that their cover wasn't blown.

"Are you an idiot? We are in enemy territory. One wrong move and months of planning," he snapped his fingers to demonstrate what he meant.

"You have to admit that this is going to be great." Another guy stated.

"Of course it is, I thought of it."

The one guy shoved his hand from his mouth and said "Who gave you credit for this."

"I did."

"You can't do that."

"I just did."

"If anything gets credited for this, it should be me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Will you two please knock it off! We don't want them to know we're here remember." A girl stated behind them.

"Yes ma'am." They both said, silently agreeing to finish it later.

"Know that you two's argument is over will we please go back to the plan?" The guy, who has been silent through their little disagreement asked.

"Yeah." One said.

"This is going to be great." The other said rubbing his hands together.

The group made their way across the parking lot and into the not-so-abandoned-school. Where inside sat there unknowing victims. But neither of the two groups knew that night wasn't going to turn out like they thought it would.


	2. After School Reading

Chapter 1

Lucy sat outside under a tree reading a new book she had just rented out from the high school's library. But not just any high school, Fairy Tail high school. She always wanted to come here since she was little. And now she was going to graduate. Just 4 short years ago Lucy Heartfilia had entered Fairy Tail with no friends and didn't have any idea how to get them. She was home schooled all of her life because of her father. Her father wanted her to know how to run a company so he hired private tutors to teacher everything she needed to know.

But it was all put to no use when the company was ripped out from under him making him jobless and them homeless. They both now lived with her grandmother in Magnolia. Which just so happened to be where Fairy Tai high was, so…long story short she was enrolled… in the middle of the term. So now here she was standing in a sea of strangers with no idea what to do. Well until a certain pink-haired pyro almost hit her with his car. What a great way to end a first day.

His father yelled at him and demanded that he give him the keys. She really didn't know what to think. She was now sitting on the ground, her supply's spread out everywhere and these two guys yelling at each other. She wasn't hit by the car, thank God, but got surprised and stumbled back falling on her butt. Next thing she knew the car sped off and now a guy stood in front of her. The first thing she noticed was the hair; pink.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. Are you okay?" He said kneeling down to collect her things.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why were you on the sidewalk?" Lucy asked.

"Well I heard that if you cut across this sidewalk and go across the grass it leads straight out to the highway. Sorry again, new driver. I'm pretty horrible if on my first try I hit a girl." He joked pointing to himself, and was now frowning.

Lucy didn't like that.

"You're not that horrible, I mean you didn't hit me so you're not that bad of a driver." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Ugh, the fact that it turns out that you're a nice person makes me feel worse." He said giving her things he collected to her.

She lightly punched his shoulder "I was trying to cheer you up." She stated.

He rubbed his shoulder where she had punched him. Laughing.

Much better Lucy thought.

"You punched me." He said.

"You hit me with a car." She said

"You said I didn't hit you." He yelled

"You almost hit me with a car." Lucy corrected, smiling.

She began to walk away. The first conversation she had all day and it was with a guy who almost hit her with a car.

"Hey wait! What's you name?" He asked running to catch up with her.

"Lucy." She said "Yours?"

"Natsu." He said back putting my hand out for her to shake it.

She did.

"My first friend. And it's the guy who almost hit with his car." She said laughing a little at who pathetic that was.

"First friend, uh…you new to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked

"Yeah first day." Lucy said.

A car pulled up next to them.

"Hey, Flame-brains your Dad called and asked me to take you home. What did you do this time?" The stranger asked.

"Long story Ice Princess." Natsu yelled back to the guy.

"See you tomorrow." Natsu said jumping into the car.

And he did and every day after that. In fact the very next day he saw her in the hallways and grabbed her wrist grabbed her half way across the school to introduce her to his friends and eat lunch with them. She sat, talked, laughed and it was great. Better than yesterday when she ate lunch by herself. Her and this girl named Levy really hit it off. They were both big bookworms so it wasn't hard to start up a conversation. They might have been good friends but Natsu was the one she liked to hang out with the most. They became best friends, talked all the time, and when her father died during sophomore year he was there for her.

After that things between them changed. Which lead to Natsu confessing his feelings and Lucy confessing hers and they were dating at the end of sophomore year threw junior year and now almost to the end of senior year and still going. She had friends who cared about her and a boyfriend that she truly loved with all her heart and all thanks to Igneel who finally agreeing to let Natsu drive home. Sometimes the stupid decisions have the best outcome.

"Lucy!"

She looked up to see Levy running towards her. Lucy looked down to her page. Dang it! She was already at the end of the chapter and didn't remember a thing it read because she zoned out to have that little flashback. _I'll reread it later._ Lucy thought marking her spot and closing it.

"Lucy there you are we were all looking for you!" Levy said panting from running around looking for her.

"Sorry I got a new book and had to start reading it." She said showing Levy her book.

"It that the fourth book in our series! I thought that it comes out tomorrow." Levy said already opening the book and starting to read the first page.

Lucy grabbed Levy's shoulders and started to guide her towards the front of the school where the rest of their group was. Lucy was so happy she had came her. And all thanks to a pink-haired idiot that almost hit her with his car.

Who would of thought?

They made it to the front of the school, Levy was already had a quarter of the book done. Lucy looked around until she finally saw everyone gathered next to Erza's car. She steered Levy towards them making sure they didn't step into to the spilled ice coffee that someone must have dropped that morning.

"Lucy there you are." Erza said waving them over to them.

They both walked quicker towards them Levy still reading the book. It was Friday so most of the other students had already left to get the weekend started. It was just them and a few other groups of students talking in the parking lot.

"Hey guys." Lucy said smiling at them all.

"I thought we sent Levy to go bring Lucy?" Gray asked.

"We did." Erza answered.

"Then why did it looked more like Lucy was bring Levy back?" Gray asked.

"New book." Lucy said laughing and pointing to it in Levy's hands.

But right when Lucy pointed towards it, it was ripped out of the little bookworm's hands by none-other-than Gajeel, Levy's boyfriend.

"Hey! Gajeel give that back!" Levy said trying to snatch it back.

Gajeel raised it above his head as Levy jumped for it.

"Gajeel, I didn't know you were here." Lucy asked surpized to see him.

Gajeel had been dating Levy longer then she and Natsu have been. In fact when she first found out that Levy and Gajeel was dating she didn't believe it. I mean they both were complete opposites in every way. But I guess opposites attracted right. At least that's what my science teacher says. He graduated last year he was now a freshman in college. Levy was really sad that she wouldn't see him at school anymore but they made time after school to hang out with each other.

"Yeah will, I came to take the shrimp home since I won't be able to hang out with her tonight." He said still raising the book over his head and making Levy jump for it.

"This… uh… isn't…uh… fare…" Levy said starting to get tired.

She finally stopped jumping for it and instead jumped and kissed Gajeel, surprising him and causing him to lower his arm. And giving her the perfect opportunity to get it. She stopped kissing him to show him that she got the book and that she won. Well that didn't sit well with him. Levy saw what he was about to do and took off running and laughing her heart out with Gajeel running after her.

She turned back to the group. Gray was leaning up against his car with Juvia next to him, her arm around his waist. Erza was mirroring him and was also leaning on her car that was parked next him. With Jellal's arm around her shoulders.

"Jellal you're here to?" Lucy asked surprised t see him also there.

Jellal was homed schooled and was dating Erza. They were childhood friends till Erza moved to Magnolia, they both ran into each other one day on a field trip and was dating ever since.

"Yeah, when Gajeel asked if I wanted to come with him today, I said yes." Jellal said.

"Hi Lucy how did you do on Mrs. Sheltons test?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know I'm kinda worried about it." She answered honestly.

"We studied all last night together I know that we both did great." Juvia said, and she was right.

Last night Juvia came over and they studied all night long. And they both agreed the previous day that they should get together and study since they had the same class. Now, Juvia had just started dating Gray. She had had a crush on him since freshman year but Gray never looked at her that way till this year. And honestly it's about time he saw her. I heard Levy laughing behind me and knew that Gajeel finally caught her. Thinking of couples where was her man.

"Hey, Gray where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Last time I saw him he was in Mr. Coltons classroom." Gray said,

"Wait here he comes now." Erza said pointing behind them.

And sure enough Natsu came running towards them.

"Lucy!" He yelled running right up to her and hugged her, lifting her off the group and spun her a couple of times.

"O God Luce is it really Friday? Please tell me it's Friday!" Natsu yelled still spinning her.

"Yes! Yes it is now can you stop spinning me and put me down I'm getting dizzy." Lucy said laughing.

After one more spin he stopped and her feet was touching the ground again. She tried to get her footing but her head was spinning so Natsu his arms on her shoulders to keep her straight and to stop her from falling. She turned around and saw that Gajeel and Levy was back from their little game. Gajeel with his arms around her. Everyone was here.

"You guys already for tonight?" Erza asked questioning them.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu yelled pumping a fist into the air, but his other still around Lucy to have some contacted with his girlfriend.

Everyone else nodded yes.

"Good, everyone be here by 6:15, got it." Erza stated more than asked.

"Aye sir." They all answered.

Even Gajeel and Jellal, who won't even be there said it.

"Come on Luce we better get going." Natsu asked taking her hand and started dragging her away from their friends.

"What? Let's stay and talk with everyone." Lucy said, stopping him by using both her hands to drag him back.

"No, come on will see them tonight and I got to do something. And since I'm your ride you have to come with me." Natsu said pointing to himself.

He smiled thinking her finally outsmarted her. He thought wrong.

"You can go do what you need to do and I'll get a ride from Levy." Lucy said turning around to ask Levy.

"Hey Le-" Natsu's hand went over her mouth cutting her short.

He spun Lucy around so that she was now facing him. He leaned down so his left shoulder was now touching her stomach. One hand then wrapped around her waist and the other wrapped around the back of her thighs. She was about to yell, but Natsu threw her over his shoulder stopping her scream and began to walk towards his car.

"Hey what do I look like a sack of potatoes!" Lucy yelled punching his back, but not hard enough to really hurt him.

"No, you look like my stubborn girlfriend who can't tell when I want to spend time with her." Natsu said.

His hand around her legs raised and Lucy yelped when he pat her butt. Which caused Natsu to laugh.

Levy heard Lucy yelped and looked up to see Natsu carrying Lucy away.

"Bye Lu see you tonight!" She called waving to her best friend and also gave a thumbs up.

Tonight was the annual Senior Sleep-Over, Lucy couldn't wait. But all Lucy could think about was Natsu's arms around her.


	3. Kissin and Strangers

Chapter 2

Lucy now stared at herself in her mirror.

After Natsu carried her to his car she tried to make-a-break-for-it. As soon as her feet touched the ground she took off.

She didn't get no more than two steps till Natsu grabbed her wrist and yanked her back.

She laughed the entire time.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying this." Natsu said frowning a little bit.

Lucy continued to laugh.

"What, you kidnapping me?" She asked smiling away.

"I didn't kidnap you?" Natsu said sounding serious.

"You covered my mouth, threw me over your shoulder and carried me to your car." Lucy answering more seriously.

"You know you love me." Natsu said smiling down at her.

She raised up on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. Which caused him to smile even more.

"Yes, but only because I have a serious case of Stockholm syndrome." Lucy said going back down, also smiling.

"I didn't kidnap you!" Natsu said putting his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground.

She laughed as he pulled her into a kiss.

She hadn't seen him all day and didn't know how much she missed him till now. She never felt right when Natsu wasn't there. Last year was amazing they had four classes together and lunch. But this year Lucy didn't get to see him at all. They had no classes together and had different lunch times. So the only time she saw him was at the beginning of the day before classes started and at the end of the day when they all meet up in the parking lot. So right now, Lucy was happy be on belief.

She tilted her head to get a better angle for her tongue to open his mouth. Natsu, not missing a beat, followed suit and parted his lips allowing her tongue to enter. Soon both their tongues were sliding across the other and entering into each others mouths. After a few moments Lucy let out a moan, a little one, that she barely heard herself.

But Natsu heard it and took the kiss to a whole new level by tilting his own head to the side and taking control of the kiss. His hands slowly went down, from around her waist, lingering on the curve of her butt and finally stopping at the back of her thighs. He picked her put, her legs wrapping around his waist when he did it, and sat her onto the hood of his car. The kiss got even deeper. The stayed like that, enjoying the amazing fact they were there with each other. And making sure that being apart today was worth it just for this moment. Lucy opened her eyes to see a few guys across the parking lot staring at them. First she was going to ignore them and let Natsu go that thing with his tongue again but couldn't get that fact that people were watching them out of her head.

"It looks like we have an audience." Lucy said tearing Natsu's lips away from hers.

Natsu, still dazed from the kiss just head turned his head to see what Lucy was staring at. He saw that there were four guys and one girl across the parking lot. The all either had hoods up or had their hats covering their faces. Just staring at them.

Natsu got a really back feeling about them.

"I think we should go." Natsu stated getting serious and wrapped his arms tighter around Lucy.

She unhooked her legs from his waist as Natsu lifted her off the hood of his car and back to the ground. His arms remained around her as he walked her to the passenger side seat. Lucy opened the door and got in. That both sadden and relived Natsu. Sad that his arms were no longer around her and relived knowing that she was inside the car; safe. He didn't know what it was but those guys across the street gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. If Lucy wasn't here he probably would of picked a fight with them. But since she was here the only thing on Natsu's mind was getting her far away from here. He ran around he's car, never losing eye contact with them, and jumped into the driver's seat.

Putting the keys into the ignition he quickly drove away.

"Well, that was strange." Lucy said finally breaking the silence that started in the car.

"I didn't think that the kiss was that bad. I know I was good but…" Natsu said smiling.

Lucy punched him, hard.

"Ouch! You can't punch the driver." Natsu said using one hand to drive and another to block another punch.

"First I meant that the group of people staring at us was strange. And second I am to a good kisser." Lucy said throwing another punch at Natsu's shoulder.

He blocked it.

"Calm down I was only kidding. And I yeah that was strange." Natsu said.

They both stand quiet most of the ride back to Lucy's place.

"What's this thing you gotta do?" Lucy asked after she remembered that he had said that.

She kinda forgot mostly everything after that kiss. Wait what was her computer password?

"O, uh, uh, it's nothing really big. Just gat to check on something." Natsu's said stuttering.

Stuttering?

Natsu stuttering.

Natsu doesn't stuttering.

Ever.

Lucy was starting to get worried.

Natsu pulled up to Lucy's Grandmothers place. He could also tell that Lucy was getting suspicious. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but Natsu cut her off.

"You know it's okay to be not that get of a kiss, I mean compared to m-" Lucy raised her fist and Natsu stopped taking.

"Good." Lucy said and leaned in for their goodbye kiss.

The kiss wasn't like the other one just slow and more of a peck than anything else. Lucy leaned back smiling and opened the door to get out.

"You're still coming tonight, right?" Lucy asked now standing outside of the car.

"Hell yeah. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see my super, hot, amazing girlfriend in PJ'S and this time not get in trouble for it." Natsu answering smiling away at the thought of it.

"You snuck into my room in the middle of the night, threw a window might I add, and laid down right next to me. What was my Grandmother supposed to think when she walked in and saw that?" Lucy said remembering that.

Her Grandmother had walked into her room after making Lucy pancakes, saw Natsu in bed with her, screamed and threw extremely hot pancakes at Natsu's face and dragged Lucy off the bed. Lucy didn't even know that Natsu was there. Her Grandmother was just screaming the entire time. But when Natsu explained that he snuck in through the window made matters worse. The next night Lucy discovered that her Grandmother had nailed her bedroom window shut. So when Natsu tried sneaking in again that same night.

He couldn't.

But he was prepared the next night by bring a hammer.

"6:15?" Lucy asked

"6:15" Natsu answered leaning in again for another kiss.

They did. And his car back out of the driveway and was out of sight.

It was now 6:00.

Lucy stared at herself one more time in the mirror. She had on a white fluffy sweeter and black shorts. She had her hair in two ping-tails and smiled at her reflection.

She grabbed her bag and headed to the front door were Levy was waiting.

"Bye Grandma." Lucy yelled opening the front door and closing it.

They sun was slowly going down making the sky look orange.

Lucy wondered if we would be able to stargaze tonight.

"You ready Lu?" Levy asked jumping up and down from excitement.

"Yeah." Lucy replied smiling. The big Senior Sleep-Over was finally happening!

Even though she was smiling, she still thought.

What did Natsu have to do?


	4. A Slice of Cake

Chapter 3

Lucy and Levy arrived at 6:14 p.m. They had less than a minute to get inside the school before they had to face the full fury of 100 monsters. They both grabbed their bags, got out, and Levy locked her car.

"How long do we have?" Levy asked.

Lucy looked at her phone.

"10 seconds." She answered.

They both looked at each other.

10…

They both stated running.

9…..

They were half way across the parking lot.

8…..

They made it to the end of the parking lot.

7…..

Their feet were now running on the sidewalk.

6…..

Levy tripped because on one of the cracks in the sidewalk.

5…

Lucy quickly turned around, grabbed Levy's arm before she face planted on the pavement and dragged her along.

4….

The two front glass doors were now in sight.

3…...

They ran right for it.

2….

Lucy reached for the door and shoved it open.

1…...

They both burst through the front door of Fairy Tail High patting and falling on their knees breathing heavily. Lucy and Levy turned to each other and broke into pure laughter. After gathering their bags, which they abandoned on the floor next to them.

"Come on." Lucy said standing up and reaching her hand out to Levy to help her up.

"Yeah." Levy said taking her hand and standing up.

They both made their way through the front office into the hallway.

"Man this is really spooky Lu." Levy said zipping up her black jacket.

"Yeah, I didn't know a school hallway could be this scary." Lucy said while looking around to see if anything was going to pop out at them.

The hallway was almost completely dark. The only light they had was from the light outside and that was slowly fading because of the sun setting. But even with that light the hallway was still creepy.

Suddenly two hands reached out of the shadows and grabbed both the girls by their shirt collars.

They both screamed and started think of what the horrible creature was that grabbed them.

' _A shadow creature with peering red eyes and long cracked claws.'_ Lucy thought.

' _A horribly, smelling, green, slim monster with eight eyes.'_ Levy thought.

Their heads turned to see if they were right.

They were wrong what grabbed them was far worse.

Erza Scarlet.

"And where have you two been. I believe I told everyone to be inside the school by 6:15." Erza said still gripping onto their t-shirt collars.

"We were here by 6:15. We just came in threw the front office is all." Lucy said praying that she believed her.

"Okay good." Erza said now smiling and let then both go. "Come on then everyone else is here. They're all in the cafeteria waiting."

Erza lead the way and Lucy and Levy followed behind. Lucy smiled and thought of the time she first met Erza Scarlet and Levy Mcgarden.

The next day after Natsu almost hit her with his car, when the lunch bell rang, he somehow found her and grabbed her hand and dragged her to where he sat for lunch with his friends.

"Guys this is Lucy. Lucy this is everyone." Natsu said pulling Lucy in front of him and placed both is hands on her shoulders.

Lucy just smiled awkwardly and waved hello. What else was she supposed to do when you meet people? Her Grandmother gave her tips on what to do. She even printed out a list with color all over it and made her memorize it. But her mind went completely blank, she couldn't even remember what colors were on it. Why?

Natsu's friends smiled as he led her to a seat and sat down in the other one next to her. The rest of the group started talking and Lucy decided to eat her lunch. She was just going to sit there quickly when the person next to her started yelling.

"Gajeel you just don't understand! Grace and Leo are meant to be I'm telling you! Just because Jonah entered the picture doesn't mean Grace is going to leave Leo to be with him!" The blue haired girl yelled to the person next to her.

Lucy looked over to see who see was yelling at and…..

She mouth dropped.

The guy are huge. Defiantly over 6 foot and, piercings, long black hair and completely all muscle. While the girl to her right, and was yelling at the giant, was the exact opposite. She was short, thin and looked like she could even carry her backpack without falling over. And she was trying to start an argument with a guy who probably eat things bigger than her?

"Levy I don't know. All I know about it is what you tell me about the damn thing." The guy, who she think she called Gajeel, said laying his head on the table.

"But Grace and Leo are meant to be! I knew it from the moment they both met at 'Dickey and Son's'!" The girl, who I believe he called Levy, said getting starry eyed.

 _What Grace and Leo? 'Dickey and Son's'?_

"What are you talking about "The Oddities at Mr. Berkley's Hat Shop?" Lucy asked.

'The Oddities at Mr. Berkley's Hat Shop' was her favorite book series of all time. The main character is Grace Newly. Any ways the story goes that her mother disappeared one day and lift Grace all alone. Grace then goes and takes and job at Mr. Berkley's hat shop to stay out of the orphanage. Along the way she meets a boy named Leo at 'Dickey and Son's' and at first they hate each other but over time start to get feelings for each other. And they both go on this grand adventure when these men come to kidnap Grace, but where stopped by Leo and Mr. Berkley of course, which they relieved that her mother is still alive.

(That was the book that Lucy was reading at the beginning and the one Levy took and started reading.)

"Yeah! You've read it?" Levy's head quickly turned to look at her. Her head coming in closer towards her from excitement at finally finding someone who also knows about it.

"Yeah." Lucy said leaning closer to Natsu as Levy continued to lean in more.

Her head soon hit Natsu's shoulder and Levy continued to lean in closer towards her.

Natsu, felling something hit his shoulder turned to see Lucy's head leaning on it.

' _She sure does move fast.'_ Natsu smiled. But frowned when he saw that she was only trying to get away from Levy.

"Gajeel control your girlfriend she's scaring Luigi." Natsu said him, but he was asleep.

Lucy looked at Natsu.

"It's Lucy." She stated.

Wait did he say Levy was that guy's girlfriend?

"I don't control her Salamander." He moaned turned his head the other way and went back to sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Levy said leaning back. "I just got so excited when you said that you've read it."

Lucy slowly realized where her head was and sat straight up. Her face was probably as red as a cherry.

"Yeah, I love that book series. I'm a major bookworm." Lucy said trying her best to act like her head wasn't on Natsu's shoulder just a moment ago. "And I agree. There's no way Grace would ever leave Leo for Jonah. And besides I think that Jonah is working with the people that kidnap her mother."

She got tackled to the ground in a big bear hug.

"Thank God, I finally found someone who finally understands me." Levy said her arms still wrapped around Lucy and squeezing tighter. And Lucy thought Gajeel was going to kill her.

Of course Levy tacking Lucy to the ground caught everyone's attention.

"Great, Natsu finally gets a girlfriend and Levy kills her."

"I just can't believe that Natsu could find someone that cute."

"Gray, how come you don't think Juvia's cute?"

"Wait Natsu has a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Natsu stated, his voice the only one Lucy recognized.

Him and some other guy got up and came to pry Levy off her. After they did, that really broke the ice for Lucy to finally get into the conversation with everyone. She found out that the girl with brown hair and drinking from what looked like a beer bottle was named Cana, the other girl with blue hair was Juvia, and that the girl with long white hair was Mira, the person to her right with short white hair was her sister Lisanna and to her left was her brother Elfmen who also had white hair.

"Hi my name is-"

"Nobody." Natsu stated flatly taking a drink from his soda.

"What was that Flame-Wimp!" He yelled standing up and putting on foot on the table.

"What did you call me Frost-Bite!" Natsu said doing the same thing.

"That's it!" The other guy yelled and jumped at him. Both him and Natsu landed on the ground and started fighting.

"Hey, wait stop." Lucy said standing up and was about to walk over and stop them when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back down to her seat.

"Don't bother trying to break those two apart." Cana said taking another sip of her bottle.

Yep it was beer Lucy could smell it on her breathe.

"But they're going to kill each other." Lucy said getting ready to stand up again.

"Gray and Natsu fight every day and trust me they aren't going to kill each other." Mira said smiling.

"And besides they'll stop, look who's coming over." Cana said lifting her beer bottle over to where she was talking about.

Lucy turned her head to look. A girl with long red hair had walked up behind Natsu and Gray.

Where did she come from?

And in one swift movement picked up both the boys by their hair.

"I hope you two aren't fighting now." She said sending shivers down Lucy's spine.

She only just heard that and she was already afraid of her.

"No ma'am." Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"Good now let's get back to lunch." She said letting go of both the boys hair.

Natsu and Gray quickly ran back over to the table. Gray shaking in he's chair and Natsu sitting a little closer to Lucy.

Erza made her way over to the table with a slice of cake in her hands.

Looked and saw Lucy and walked over to her.

"You must be Lucy." She said giving her the slice of cake.

"Yes ma'am." Lucy said still a little terrified of her. She looked down at the slice of cake Erza gave her she guessed she must have had a questioning look on her face.

"I give every new member of our group a slice of cake to welcome them." She said proudly.

What? New member?

"Natsu told us this morning that he would be bring a new friend over at lunch and he wanted to know if you could join our little group." Erza said then looked at everyone else. "Well, all those in favor?"

"Hell yeah." Natsu said first putting in arm around Lucy's shoulder causing her to blush.

"She seems cool." Gray said.

"If Gray agrees to it then Juvia does to." Juvia said trying to hug Gray. But he kept her at arm's length.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Levy said throwing her hands in the air with excitement at finally finding someone to talk to about books.

"Whatever." Gajeel stated with his arm around Levy's waist to stop her from tackling Lucy again with joy.

"Yes, saying no is so not manly." Elfmen said.

Mira and Lisanna nodded yes.

Cana chugged the rest of her 'drink' and said "Well, I say yes so welcome to the club Lucy."

Lucy had friends.

She really had friends.

And they didn't want her for her money or anything like that.

They don't even know who she is, or was anyway. And they want to be friends.

Lucy just smiled from ear to ear and started to eat her cake.

"Welcome Lucy and I hope you enjoy the cake. I do every time." Erza said pulling out an entire cake and beginning to eat it.

' _Where did that come from?_ ' Lucy wondered, but yes the cake was good.

"Hey Lucy." Cana asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered and then shoved in another piece of cake in her mouth.

"I been wondering…..how did you and Natsu met?" Cana asked reaching into her backpack and coming back with another bottle and began drinking from it.

Lucy swallowed.

"He almost hit me with his car."

Everyone stopped and stared at her and Cana spit back out her drink and started laughing.

Their gaze turned from Lucy to Natsu. Who started too sweet.

Erza stopped eating her cake.

"He what!" She yelled.

Natsu already started to run.

"NATSU YOU HIT SOMEONE WITH YOUR CAR!" She yelled after him.

"Almost. I almost hit her." Natsu said trying his best to get away.

Cana just continued to laugh, everyone asked if she was okay, and Natsu…

Well let's just say Erza caught him.

"Here we are." Erza said.

Lucy was so busy thinking about that day that she hadn't realized that she, Erza, and Levy had made it to the cafeteria doors. Erza opened the door and walked in. Holding it open for them.

' _That was only 4 years ago and yet I remember it clearly as if it was last week. I really am lucky aren't I.'_ Lucy smiled.

"You coming Lu?" Levy asked turning back to see if she was coming.

"Yeah I'm coming." She said still smiling and followed them into the cafeteria.

' _This night was going to be amazing.'_ Lucy thought to herself after seeing Gray and Juvia sitting together and Natsu just smiling back at her.

But she didn't know how wrong she was.


	5. Tickle Fights and Lift in the Dark

Chapter 4

"Hey, Luce! There you are. Where have you been I was starting to get worried." Natsu called from where he sat with Gray and Juvia.

Lucy, Levy and Erza let the door swing shot behind them and walked over to where they sat around one of the tables.

"Natsu why weren't you worried about me?" Levy asked going over to sit next to Juvia, who had Gray's arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Levy when did you get here." He answered smiling.

"Hey!" Levy replied loudly.

Lucy just rolled her eyes at them and walked over to Natsu wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his arm over her shoulders. Which Lucy snuggling closer to, enjoying the warmth.

"I'll be careful if I were you Natsu. She could send her boyfriend on you." Lucy said laughing at the end.

"What's that supposed to mean Lucy! You don't thing I couldn't beat his ass if I wanted to! I've done it before." Natsu stated whining and a little surprised that she said that.

"Dumbest decision you ever made." Gray said laughing at remembering that day.

Natsu had walked over to Gajeel one day in 6th grade during lunch and said that he wanted to fight him. Gajeel, of course, said no. But Natsu being determined to fight him and prove to everyone that he was the strongest and wouldn't take no for an answer. He slapped Gajeel's sandwich out of his hand and it 'SLAPT' onto the ground. He and Gajeel was about to start fighting but a teacher soon came over two break the two up. But Gajeel being completely upset about his sandwich that Natsu destroyed wanted payback. So he decided to beat up one of Natsu's friend.

Which was Levy.

Of course when Natsu heard about it the next day he completely kicked Gajeel's ass. And demanded that Gajeel go and analyze to Levy.

Which he did.

And she forgave him strangely.

One thing added to another and the two were dating in 8th grade.

So if Natsu hadn't slapped Gajeel's sandwich to the floor that day Levy and Gajeel wouldn't have met and never in a million years ever that dating.

Weird.

Lucy, of course, wasn't there and when Natsu bragged about it one day she didn't believe him. Gray didn't believe it either and he saw the fight!

"What did you say Ice Freak!" Natsu yelled snapping Gray out of his flashback.

"What did you call me Pyro!" Gray answered, and was about to stand up and fight him when Erza sent a glare towards the two of them that caused them to terrible with fear.

' _That's the wrath of a 100 monsters for you. And she thought her and Levy was going to be at the other end of it.'_ Lucy thought smiling and snuggled into Natsu's arm even further.

"You know if you keep doing that I'll never let you go." Natsu said turning his attention back to Lucy as she snuggled deeper into his arm.

Lucy looked up at him and saw a smile slowly spreading across his face.

' _Oh, no.'_ She thought realizing what he was going to do.

"Natsu don't you dare!" She yelled unwrapping her arms from his waist and tried to step away from him.

Natsu's grip on her just got tighter and his smile continued to spread across his face. One of his arms held Lucy to his chest while the other one raised up to show her.

She tried even harder to get away.

No use.

Natsu's hand shot down and began to tickle her. Lucy's yelling quickly turned into full hearted laughter.

"Na, haha, tsu, hahah, stoooppp!" Lucy screamed and laughed.

Soon Natsu's other hand joined in and Lucy eyes started to tear up from laughing. Natsu just grinned like a mad man just Lucy started to back up, and he followed, his hands never stop tickling her. Soon Lucy's back slammed into a wall and she was stuck with nowhere to go. Now that Lucy was against the wall Natsu could now do a better job of tickling her. He made sure his hands went to her stomach and her hips. Her easiest places that got the best reactions he had discovered over the 4 years of knowing her. Finally, from laughing to much Lucy's feet gave out from under her and she fell to the floor laughing and out of breathe.

Natsu stared down at her, happy with his work.

Lucy swung her feet out, knocking Natsu feet out from under him, and causing him to fall to the floor.

She now smiled at him, happy with her work.

"What the hell was that for Luce?" Natsu asked sitting up rubbing his butt.

"….revenge… " Was the only thing she could say. She was still out of breathe from laughing so much.

They just smiled at each other, till Lucy was finally aware that all eyes were on them.

She quickly sat up.

She straightened her fluffy white sweater that was a little twisted from Natsu's tickling.

"Nothing to see here, shows over." She said and walked over to sit next to Erza, who had decided to sit down during their little tickle fight.

"To bad it was starting to get good." Gray said smiling at Lucy.

Natsu punched him in the head.

"Hell, what was that for Hot Head!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Stop perving on my girlfriend ya creep!" Natsu yelled back raising his fist.

"I was talking about when you fell on your ass Peppers-for-Brains!" Gray yelled back.

'What you were perving on me then." Natsu yelled.

"You wish!" Gray stated back.

The two yelling would of continued if it wasn't for Lucy realizing something.

She stood and walked over to her bag that she placed next to Levy on the table. She unzipped it and took out her phone and saw the time was 6:27.

"Uh, hey Erza, we were supposed to be here by 6:15 right." Lucy asked getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah, is there something wrong Lucy." Erza said back.

"It's 6:31, where is everyone?" Lucy asked looking at all of them.

They all looked around and then they two realized what she had.

They were the only ones there.

"It was today right?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I had it marked on my calendar the day they gave the date for it." Juvia answered him.

"Are we here at the right time?" Natsu asked walking over to stand next to Lucy.

"I'm positive that we were all supposed to be here at 6:15. I even got the email with the time on my phone. Here I'll show you." Erza said and started to stand to walk over to her bag to get her phone but…

The lights went out.

Leaving them all in complete darkness.

Lucy screamed.


	6. I Just Want to Save You

Chapter 5

Lucy screamed.

The school cafeteria was casted into complete darkness.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, someone grabbed Lucy's wrist.

She knew immediately that it wasn't Natsu or one of her friends.

"Let me go!" She screamed, trying to pull her wrist away and with the other hand, swiping it at the unknown attacker.

She tried everything but he was a lot stronger than her. He started to pull her towards him.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled finally finding her free hand in the dark and started to pull her towards him.

She was now the rope in tug-a-war between Natsu and someone else.

"Natsu, Lucy hold on we're coming!" Erza called stumbling in the dark with Levy, Gray, and Juvia.

The unknown attacker pulled Lucy harder towards him, Natsu pulled harder towards him. She whimpered at her now throbbing wrists.

"Hold on Lucy!" Natsu yelled moving his hands from her wrist and wrapped him arms around her waist and pulled back.

Everything happened at once.

The attacker plucked the object out of Lucy's hand and let go.

Natsu, who as soon as the attacker let go stumbled backwards and fell, taking Lucy with him.

Erza and Juvia started fighting each other because they thought that it was the attacker.

And Gray tripped on a chair and fell.

Not one of their proudest moments.

After a few seconds of almost every one moaning in pain. A beam of blinding light was pointed at Lucy's face.

"Is everyone okay?" Levy asked, being the only smart one and when the lights went off slowly made her way to her bag and pulled out her flashlight that she packed.

She pointed the only beam of light towards the two girls who were fighting, they both immediately stopped after seeing that they were fighting each other. Levy then pointed it to Gray who Juvia ran over to help up. She then pointed it back to Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was on top of him and Natsu still had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You okay Luce?" Natsu asked tighten his grip around her waist.

Lucy nodded laying her head back on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Ignoring her throbbing wrists.

Lucy's head snuggling closer to his chest.

Natsu started laughing.

"How's everyone else?" Natsu asked moving into a sitting position, still holding onto Lucy.

"We're okay." Erza said.

"No we're not! Gray tripped on a chair and fell!" Juvia yelled.

"I'm fine." Gray said, looking at her.

Natsu laughed even harder.

"Ice Bucket tripped on a chair and fell!" He said laughing. "I can't believe I missed it!"

"Shut it! And it looks to me that you fell to." Gray said smiling.

Natsu stood up and walked over to Gray, bring Lucy with him. Natsu was about to punch Gray, and Gray was ready to punch Natsu, when Erza walked over and stood between the two. With one glare from her they lowered their fists, very quickly.

"With that out of the way, Natsu and Gray," Erza said pausing to look at both of them "Lucy are you alright? What happened?"

"Yeah, are you okay Lu?" Levy said joining the group of her friends with two more flashlights.

"My fine." Lucy said, putting her hands behind her back to hide her swollen wrists.

With a worried look from her, Levy gave one flashlight to Erza and the other to Juvia.

"What exactly happened Lucy?" Erza asked looking around.

"When the lights went off someone grabbed my wrist and started yanking me towards them. But Natsu saved me." Lucy said, smiling at Natsu and at the same time rubbing her wrists behind her back.

"Someone grabbed you?" Erza asked. "Where did they go?"

She immediately turned her flashlight on and started pointing it around the pit black cafeteria. Levy and Juvia followed her move and turned their flashlights on pointed them, looking for the unknown person.

But no one was there.

"Are you sure you're okay Luce?" Natsu asked turning to look at her.

"Never better." Lucy asked smiling and stopped rubbing her wrist to complete her act.

' _Please believe it, please believe it, please believe it, please-"_

Lucy's thought was cut off by Natsu, who saw right through her act and reached around her and grabbed her wrists. Lucy hissed at the pain.

"Sorry." Natsu said removing his grip around her wrists but still kept them in his warm hands. "Can I get some light?"

Levy walked over pointing her flashlight at them.

"Everything okay?" Levy asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said, hoping she will believe her and walk away.

"No." Natsu stated simply.

Levy pointed her flashlight towards Lucy's wrist. The three of them gasped.

Lucy's wrists where red and swollen. And the one that the stranger was holding was already starting to bruise.

"Shit Lucy." Natsu said.

"Lu I thought you said that you were okay." Levy said, getting the attention of the others who started walking over towards them.

"I didn't think that they were that bad." Lucy said surprised herself at her wrists.

"You should have said something Luce. Why didn't you?" Natsu asked still holding her hands.

"We have other things to worry about right now. My wrists don't matter." Lucy said and started to pull her hands away from Natsu, but his grip held firm.

"Don't matter. Don't matter! You think you being hurt doesn't matter! Lucy it does matter! It matters to me!" Natsu yelled getting angry at her thinking that her injures were nothing.

"And us two." Levy said a little hurt that Lucy didn't tell them about it.

The others were now around them and Erza took over.

"Okay, Gray and Juvia go into the kitchen. Near the far corner there is a refrigerator. Opened it and there should be some ice. And there should be some garage bags under the sink that you can use to put them in." Erza stated to them.

They both quickly made their way towards the kitchen.

"Levy come on. We are going to continue looking for the attacker." Erza said turning around and started her search, with Levy following behind, shaking a little.

Leaving Natsu and Lucy to themselves.

She didn't knew what to do. But the one thing she couldn't do was look at him.

But Natsu couldn't look at anything but her.

"Sorry." Lucy whispered, she decided that she should at most say that.

"Sorry. Why didn't you tell me Lucy?" Natsu said, hurt.

Lucy looked at him, she heard the hurt in his voice.

"I didn't know that they were that bad and… and…" What was wrong with her, why did she continue the conversation?

"And what?" Natsu said flatly.

There was no way out of this, was there?

Lucy stared at him, she could barely see him. But she was grateful that the lights went out. She already knew what face he was making. A mixture of hurt, worry, and angry all rolled into one.

"And…and…" Lucy let out a breath "And Poor Little Lucy got hurt again. Poor Lucy. She always gets hurt. Can't take care of herself. Always have to depend on her friends to save her. Isn't she just so weak and pathetic?"

Natsu stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I'm really am but…I don't know. All I ever seem to do it get hurt and you have to come save me. I even lost count of all the times you saved me. I'm sorry Natsu but you have an extremely pathetic girlfriend." Lucy said, it felt nice to have finally said it.

Natsu closed the distance between them by drawling her into a hug and leaned his forehead against hers.

"It's extremely pathetic how your boyfriend can't stop you from getting hurt." Natsu whispered to her.

"You're not pathetic." Lucy stated, shocked that he ever would call himself that.

"And neither are you. It's just as ridiculous for me to call myself pathetic as when you call yourself that." Natsu said smiling at her in the darkness.

"I just want to save you one time." Lucy said.

"And you will, we got the rest of our lives together for you to save me." Natsu laughed making her blush. "But not if you won't tell me when you're hurt."

"Okay, I promise." Lucy said, till shocked at what he said.

"We got the ice." Gray said walking over to them with Juvia and the ice.

"About time Ice Princess." Natsu said, grabbing the two bags of ice and wrapped them around her swollen wrists.

"A thank you would have been nice." Gray said crossing his arms over his shirtless chest.

Juvia grabbed him by the face and smashed his lips into hers and kissed him…and kissed him…and kissed him…and man, do the even need to breathe! Lucy and Natsu decided to sit down.

After a while they finally parted breathing heavily.

"I am not thanking you that way." Natsu stated.

"Hell no!" Gray said pulling an arm around Juvia's shoulders bring her closer.

"Whoever he was is gone now." Erza said walking over with Levy at her side.

"Who do you think it was?" Juvia asked going deeper into Gray's arm.

"Don't know don't wanta." Lucy said shaking her head to get her point across more.

"Speak for yourself. That creep hurt you. And no one how hurts my girl without a total beat-down from yours truly." Natsu said standing at the excitement of a fight.

"Knock it off." Lucy said reaching up to grab his jacket sleeve and yanking him back down in his seat.

"C-can we just go now?" Levy said shacking a little.

"Yeah I agree with Levy." Lucy said. Her wrist going numb from the ice.

"I hate to admit it but we should leave." Erza said already grabbing her bag.

They all followed suit and grabbed their own bags. Lucy tried getting hers but Natsu got it before she did and said that she should focus on keeping the ice on her wrists. They made their way towards the cafeteria doors, Lucy complaining that she can carry her own bag. Erza reached to open the doors but…it wouldn't. She tried again but it still wouldn't open. Natsu came up behind her and they both tried opening it together but it still stayed shut.

"That's strange. The door wasn't locked when we came threw it earlier." Erza stated giving up on trying to open the door.

Gray walked over to Natsu and they both kept trying to open the door.

"No, no, no, no." Levy yelled shaking her dimming flashlight.

It blinked out.

That's when they realize that were they slowly losing their only source of light.

"We got to get out of here." Lucy quickly said getting scared.

"But first we need to find more sources of light before Juvia and mine's flashlights also go out." Erza said looking at the one in her hands.

"Yeah that makes since." Levy said.

"Why don't we just call from help? I can use my…MY PHONE!" Lucy yelled finally realizing something very important.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu said rushing over to her.

"MY PHONE!" Lucy yelled again looking around wildly.

"What about your phone?" Gray asked joining them.

"He took it! That guy took my phone!" Lucy said facing everyone.

"What?" Levy asked.

"Why?" Erza stated.

"When?" Juvia asked.

"It's okay Luce you can use my…MY PHONE!" Natsu yelled rummaging in his bag.

"What?" Erza asked him.

"My phone is also gone!" Natsu yelled still looking in his bag.

They all began to look for their own phones and discovered that they were also gone.

"Okay so someone turned out the lights, stole our phones, and locked the door. Great." Lucy said laughing a little realizing that they are doomed.

"Calm down Luce nothing is going to happen." Natsu said trying to stop her from freaking out.

"One problem at a time. First we need to get more lights. Any ideas?" Erza asked taking control over the group again.

"We made candles in Mrs. Wander's class today. We made a lot, we can use them." Levy said cheerfully.

"Great, but how are we going to light them?" Gray asked now pantless.

"Gray dear, your clothes." Juvia said holding both his pants and his t-shirt.

"I got a lighter in my locker." Natsu pointed out.

Erza grabbed him by his ear.

"And may I ask why you have a lighter on school grounds?" Erza asked pulling harder on his ear.

"Sorry Erza. But look on the bright side. If I didn't have it then we wouldn't have any way to light the candles." Natsu said trying his best to get her to let go.

"True, I let it go for now Natsu. But we will have a talk later and you will get rid of it Natsu." Erza said letting go of his ear.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu said rubbing his ear. "I'll go get it."

Juvia gave Natsu her flashlight, and he started to leave.

"Wait, Natsu I'm coming with you." Lucy called after him.

"No you're hurt you stay here." Natsu stated to her.

"They don't hurt anymore." Lucy took off the ice to show him "See they don't even look that bad anymore. See!"

"You still shouldn't go." Natsu said simply.

"And you shouldn't go alone." Lucy said back.

They just glared at each other.

"I agree with Lucy, Natsu. You shouldn't go alone. Especially when there is someone we don't know is here." Erza said to them, crossing her arms.

"See." Lucy said smiling at him.

"Fine." Natsu said finally giving in "But hold my hand so we don't separated and stay behind me, I'll led the way."

Natsu pointed the flashlight in front of him and grabbed Lucy's hand, being mindful of her less swollen wrist, and they made their way to the door that led into the school.

"Hurry back and be careful!" Levy yelled to them from the other side of the cafeteria.

"We will!" Lucy called back to her.

To be honest Lucy was scared, but was even more scared at the thought of Natsu going alone with some stranger out there. Her breathing began to become a little shaky when they had reached the doors.

"You don't have to come with me Luce. I'll be find." Natsu said feeling her hand shaking in his.

Lucy just nodded 'no' and took a deep breath. She might be completely terrified of going out there, but she didn't care. She could be facing a fire-breathing dragon and wouldn't care, as long as she had Natsu by her side.

"That's my girl." Natsu said turning to kiss the top of her head, then turned to open the door.

They both entered the pit black hallway, with a flashlight and each other.


	7. Erza Scarlet's Scream

Chapter 6

Lucy didn't listen to Natsu's order of staying behind him, and instead stayed at his side. The only rule that she did follow was to hold his hand. The hallway was completely pit black, Natsu's locker and the art room were in the same hallway, but they were on the other side of the school. Her hand tightened around his. Natsu chuckled.

"Scared are ya? You know this is the part when the unsuspecting, young couple start doing…you know… and then the dark figure slowly creeps up behind them and then…" Natsu said leaning in to whisper it in her ear.

Lucy shoved him away from her, but he didn't go far, she was still holding his hand.

"Knock it off. How can you joke at a time like this?" Lucy said now getting really scared.

"Who says I'm joking." Natsu said smirking down at her.

The beam of light from the flashlight sending shadows across his face, making him look even more mischievous.

"I am NOT doing…THAT…with you in a pit black hallway with who knows who somewhere in here!" Lucy yelled facing forward and for once dragging him along.

"Who said that I wanted that?" Natsu asked confused, "Wait, did Lucy Heartfilia have a dirty thought?"

"N-no!" Lucy yelled, walking a little faster.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu sang smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Shut it." Lucy mumbled more to herself than to Natsu.

Natsu stopped and yanked Lucy back to his side, causing her to yelp from with surprise.

"What did I say about staying behind me?" Natsu said, pointing the flashlight out in front of them.

They both quickly and quietly made their way to the other side of the school and now stood in a hallway that lead in two different directions. To the right lead to the lighter and to the left lead to the candles. Natsu started to make his way towards his locker, dragging Lucy along with him.

But she stopped.

"I think we should split up." Lucy said looking down the other hallway.

"No." Natsu simple said and started again pulling her with him.

Lucy stopped him again.

"You go get the lighter and I can go get the candles, and then we meet back here." Lucy said, trying to wiggle her hand out of his.

"What are you crazy? You already been attacked! I am not letting you leave my side." Natsu said, his hand tighten around hers.

"We need to get back to the others as soon as we can. Look the classroom is right there." Lucy said pointing to the door.

Natsu knew that she was right, but wasn't about to tell her that.

"Only one flashlight." Natsu said smiling what he thought of the perfect excuse.

"It's not pitch black in there like it is in the hallways. There are windows, so there's moonlight." Lucy said.

Natsu frowned, Lucy has got to be wrong one time.

But she never was.

"The longer we argue about it the longer we are away from everyone else." Lucy said trying to get him to agree faster.

"Fine." Natsu said finally agree with a little hesitation.

Natsu finally lift go of her hand, but didn't leave. Lucy knew what he needed. She stepped closer towards him and kissed him. It was quick but Lucy soon felt Natsu relax a little.

"Promise me you'll be fine all by yourself." Lucy said smiling.

Natsu chuckled at the irony that she was the one to tell him that. He was about to tell her that she should be the one who needed to be careful but Lucy, reading his thoughts, placed a finger over his lips.

"Promise?" Lucy said raising one eye-brow.

"I promise." Natsu said leaning in for another kiss.

After of few moments Natsu was the one to stop the kiss.

"And then the dark figure slowly crept up behind them and then-" Lucy slapped Natsu in the chest, hard.

"Stop that." Lucy said, Natsu just started laughing.

"Come on it was funny." Natsu said.

Lucy turned, smiling, she hated to admit it but it was, but wasn't about to tell him that and boost his already super high ego. She turned to look at Natsu and saw that he too had started to turn and walk towards his locker, the flashlight leading the way.

' _Be careful.'_ Lucy thought and turned back around and quickly made her was to the door.

Lucy slowly opened it and peeked her head in to look around. There was moonlight, but not enough. She could see the desks and the board with today's assignment still written on it. But the far corners were still covered in darkness. Lucy slowly entered the classroom and started looking around for the candles.

' _Candles, candles, candles, man I Natsu is okay, candles, candles. They're probably in the cabinet.'_ Lucy walked over to the wide gray cabinet. She reached her hands for the handles and pulled, nothing.

"Locked." Lucy said looking around.

She walked over to the teacher's desk and started looking for the keys. She soon found them underneath a pile of papers and walked back over to the cabinet and slid the key into the lock. With it now unlocked it opened with ease. Her eyes scanned the shelves and soon found the candles in a box. But on the ever top shelf. She started jumping up and down, trying her best to reach it. Her finger tips could barely touch it, curse her shortness!

' _Thank goodness Natsu isn't here.'_ Lucy thought still jumping up and down.

She could already see the look on Natsu's face if he saw this. Her jumping up as high as she could to reach it, but failing every time. Making jokes and laughing the entire time, until finally helping her out by either getting it for her or putting his hands on her hips to lift her up for her it get finally gave up trying and went to get a chair. Pulling it over and standing on it and reached up to get it. She was still a little short. She balanced herself on the chair and jumped, her hands finally grabbing it.

' _Got you!"_ Lucy beamed with happiness from finally grabbing the box.

Lucy's feet landed on the chair but only on the tip of it, sending the chair out from under her. She screamed falling backwards with the box. Lucy quickly felt two arms catch her before her back hit the floor. She looked up to see who caught her only to see a dark figure, his face covered in a blanket of shadows. Lucy screamed again, kicking and flaring to get out of his grasp.

"Lucy calm down it's alright. It's just us." A man said next to her.

She turned her head to see who it was.

"Jellal?" Lucy asked, making out his blue hair and tattoo.

"Geez Lucy you got quit the pair of lungs." The man holding her said, Lucy immediately recognized it.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"How else, man my ears hurt." He said, pulling her on her feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." Lucy said happy that it wasn't the known man.

"Whatever. Where's everyone else?" Gajeel asked looking around, probably for Levy.

"Natsu's down the hall and everyone else is on the cafeteria." Lucy said. Why are you-"

Lucy's question was cut off when Natsu came in.

"Lucy!" He yelled, he came running as soon as he heard her scream.

He saw that Lucy was surrounded by two man. Quickly he grabbed a chair and implosively threw it at the big one.

"Natsu stop it's-" Lucy tried, but got cut off again when he leaped over the desked and punched Gajeel in the face after throwing a chair at him.

Gajeel blocked it.

"What the hell Flame-Breath!" Gajeel yelled and threw his on swing at Natsu, hitting him in the face.

"Gajeel!" Natsu said surprised.

"Yeah!" Gajeel yelled rubbing the part where the chair hit him.

Natsu looked over at the other guy.

"Jellal you're here to?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu." Jellal said waving hello.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, his head looking back and forth from Gajeel to Jellal then back to Gajeel.

"Lucy look out!" Jellal yelled.

Lucy turned to see something coming right at her.

She gasped as it came right at her.

She was then tackled to the floor, the object flying over her head.

"You okay Luce." Natsu asked, but was still onto of her.

"Yeah, can you get off me now?" Lucy said getting crushed by him.

"Yeah." Natsu said sitting up.

"Hey, get back here!" Jellal suddenly yelled.

Natsu and Lucy turned to see a shadowy figure turn and run out of the room. Jellal and Gajeel ran after him.

"What did he throw?" Lucy asked looking to see where it went.

Natsu went and grabbed the flashlight that he dropped on the ground when he grabbed the chair and threw it. He then walked back over and pointed it looking around. Soon the beam of light found it. Both Lucy and Natsu gasped.

"However he was, he's gone." Gajeel said walking back in.

"One minute we were gaining on him the next he's done." Jellal stated following Gajeel in. "Hey, are you two okay?"

But when the saw what they were both looking at they went silent to.

Because the object that was thrown at Lucy, the object that the beam of light was now aimed at was a knife.

Lucy galped.

Natsu swore under his breath.

And Gajeel and Jellal just stared at it.

"I think we should get back to the others." Lucy said slowly trying getting up on all the sudden weak legs.

' _I could have died just now.'_ Lucy thought over and over again.

Natsu just nodded and walked over to pick it up.

"I'm not leaving this here for him to come back and get." Natsu said and walking over to help Lucy from not falling back down after seeing how pale she had turned.

"What the hell is going on?" Gajeel asked.

"I would really like to know that to." Natsu said flatly.

Lucy needed to get her mind off the fact that she almost could have been killed. She then remembered something.

"Did you get the lighter?" Lucy asked, remember why they were here.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "Where are the candles?"

Lucy looked to see them scattered on the floor. They must have all fell out of the box when Natsu tackled her. She shakily went down to collect them.

Gajeel, Jellal, and Natsu also started to collect the candles.

The candles were soon back in the box and the three boys stood to leave. Natsu looked to see Lucy still sitting on the floor, shaking a little.

"That these." Natsu said holding out the flashlight to Jellal and the…knife…to Gajeel.

They asked no questions and took them and started to walk towards the door.

"Come on Lucy." Natsu said leaning down and slid his hands under her knees and around her shoulders, picking her up.

Lucy's head rested on his chest and wrapped her arms around her neck. And they two made their way out of the classroom and into the hallway where Gajeel and Jellal waited.

They didn't say anything and started walking.

"Say something." Lucy whispered.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"Say something to help get mind off of…" Lucy didn't finish.

"Well first I can't believe Gajeel punched me." Natsu said, his voice getting louder to make sure he heard it.

"You threw a chair at me!" Gajeel yelled back.

"I didn't know who you were! I thought you were that shadow guy!" Natsu yelled but soon regretted it.

As soon as he said 'shadow guy' Lucy hands clutched tighter to him.

"Sorry." He mumbled to her.

"Say something else." Lucy said.

"Okay, well for second I hate the fact that they are forcing me to wear that stupid graduation cap." Natsu said frowning.

But Lucy smiled.

She remember that agreement.

"What do you mean I have to wear it!" Natsu yelled at Mr. Wagner.

"It's required that everyone wears the cap there's no getting out of it Mr. Dragneel, no matter how much you yell about it, you have to." Mr. Wagner said trying to back to his papers.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest to stop him from hitting the teacher, he's smart enough to know not to hit a teacher. Lucy, who stood next to him, just rolled her eyes. Did Natsu really have to drag her along for this? But he did, grabbed her hand in the hallway and gripping her away from her conversation with Levy and dragging her towards the auditorium where Mr. Wagner was sitting going over the layout for graduation. After a few moments of Natsu just staring at Mr. Wagner, the teacher finally gave.

"Listen Natsu, I'm sorry but you have to wear to. Everyone has to wear their hats. How would it look if you were the only one, out of 300 students, that you are the only one without a hat?" Mr. Wagner said not looking up from his papers.

"The only smart one." Natsu said flatly, earning an elbow to the ribs from Lucy who is one of the other 300 who will be wearing a hat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel but it's either you wear the hat or you don't graduate." The teacher said finally looking up and used his pen to point at the door. "I believe that you should return to lunch now."

Natsu was about to argue further, but Lucy slapped a hand over his mouth and began to drag him out.

"I'm sorry about this Mr. Wagner. Natsu just wanted to ask. See you in last period." Lucy said dragging her and Natsu out the door and into the hallway, the door closing shut behind them.

Natsu whipped his mouth away from Lucy's hand.

"What the heck Luce. He was finally giving in." Natsu said tossing his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

"No, you would have just made him hate you more, if that is even possible, anyway what's so bad about you wearing the hat?" Lucy asked.

"It looks ridiculous on me." Natsu said turning his head to look away from her, his face turning the color of Lucy's bedroom walls; pink.

Natsu didn't look ridiculous in the hat. If anything Lucy thought he looked so cute wearing it. The hat covered most of his hair, but a few of his pink locks still managed to slip out from under it, pointing in every directions that the hat would allow. The black hat even made his natural pink hair stand out even more. Which Lucy thought made him even more attractive. She couldn't help but stare at him the entire time he had it on.

Lucy smiled and locked arms with Natsu getting him to look down at her.

"I thought you looked cute." She simply stated and leaned her head on her shoulder.

Natsu kissed the top of her head and leaned his head on hers, tightening his arm around hers.

"But please remind me why you had to drag me along with you?" She asked.

"Because you Loovvvee me." Natsu said dragging out the word love longer than it needed to be.

Natsu opened the door for them, and they walked outside. The rest of the friends sat at their normal table, when an idea came into Lucy's mind.

"Yes. Yes I do." Lucy said raising on her toes to kiss him, and pulled back leaving him a little dazed. "Race you back to the others!"

Lucy had already started running towards their friend. Natsu, who finally snapped out of it ran to catch up with her.

"Not fair Luce!" He yelled after her.

In the end, even with Lucy's huge lead, Natsu won and bragged about it for a whole week.

"Seriously what's his problem if I don't wear the hat? What, is he going to expel me for not wearing it?" Natsu said snapping Lucy back to and out of her flashback.

Lucy smiled, feeling a whole lot better.

"Natsu, you can put me down now. I can walk." Lucy said unwrapping her arms from around his neck, getting ready for him to let her down.

"Put them back up." Natsu ordered.

"What?" Lucy asked not understanding.

"Your arms. Put them back." Natsu said.

"I can walk." Lucy said getting a little embarrassed with Natsu acting that way with Gajeel and Jellal seriously not even a foot away from them.

"Put them back." Natsu said, apparently not carrying that they were there.

Lucy did as he said and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Enjoying his warmth as they entered the cafeteria.

Gray, Levy, and Juvia were all doing some sort of work that with no doubt Erza put them up to.

"Gajeel?" Levy called from across the cafeteria seeing them enter through the door.

"Hey Shrimp." Gajeel called back.

"Jellal, man you're here to?" Gray asked looking up from what he was doing.

"Hi." Jellal said looking around.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Juvia asked seeing Natsu and Lucy enter in after Jellal and Gajeel.

"Did something happen to Lu?" She asked Natsu rushing over with Gray and Juvia.

"I'm fine." Lucy said smiling at them to, fake, show she was fine.

Someone just tried to kill her of course she's not okay!

"What are you guys doing here?" Juvia asked.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel said.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked.

"What are you talking about you guys texted us to come." Jellal said pulling out his phone, Gajeel did to.

"No we didn't, there's no way." Levy said.

"What are you talking about Levy? Jellal and I were hanging out when you and Erza texted us saying to come here." Gajeel said showing her the text, Jellal did the same.

And sure enough there were a texts on both their phones saying to come to the school from Erza and Levy.

"But that can't be." Lucy said horrified.

"Man that's harsh. Glad to see you too." Gajeel said putting his phone away.

"No, Gajeel we don't have our phones." Levy said showing the same expression as Lucy on her face.

"What do you mean you don't have your phones?" Jellal asked tucking his phone away also.

"Someone turned off the lights and took them. And who ever took them, send that text to get you guys here, but why?" Gray asked hoping someone might know the answer.

"Hey where's Erza?" Jellal asked looking around the cafeteria.

As soon as he asked that a scream went through the cafeteria.

And now just any scream.

A scream they barely never heard because it belong to the strongest and bravest of their group.

Erza Scarlet's scream rang throughout the cafeteria.

And Jellal went running in the direction it came from, with everyone running behind.


	8. Archnocampa Luminosa

Chapter 7

"Erza!" Jellal yelled running towards the kitchen where Erza's scream came from.

Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Natsu, who was still carrying Lucy, ran after him.

Jellal was the first to shove open the doors and run into the kitchen, the rest of the group running after him, and they started looking around desperate to see where their friend was.

"Erza." Jellal said pointing the flashlight around the room.

Gray followed suit, and started pointing his around, Juvia clinging to his arm. Levy stood right next to Gajeel and Natsu was still holding Lucy. The room was barely lit by two small windows that let in a little moonlight, but even with that and the two flashlights they couldn't really see anything.

"Do you guys hear that?" Levy asked.

Lucy listened, she heard it to.

It sounded like a wild animal eating a fresh kill.

Lucy shivered imagining it, curse Mrs. Durrell and her animal wildlife videos. She always yelp, covered her eyes, and buried her head into Natsu's shoulder when the mean carnivore went for the unsuspecting, adorably cute animal.

"What is that?" Gray asked pointing his flashlight around.

The sound echoed through the kitchen making it sound like it was coming in all directions.

Something hit Levy's shoe. She looked down and saw that it was a bowl that had rolled over to her. Her eyes followed the path it most of took and…

"AHHHHH!" Levy screamed, jumping into Gajeel's arms.

Everyone wiped around to see what had happened.

They all soon joined in on Levy's scream, except for Jellal.

Natsu held Lucy tighter to him and Juvia stepped in front of Gray to protect him.

Something was sitting on the floor devouring something that was slowly falling out of its hands. Red covered all over the bottom of its face, the liquid dripping from its chin and onto the floor. The moonlight sent shadows across its face, hiding it except for its mouth that loudly smacked on the food already in its mouth.

Everyone continued to scream at the horrifying sight, except for Jellal who only laugh and pointed his flashlight at the hungry creature.

Everyone soon stopped.

The beam of light revealed the eating creature. Lucy looked to see what the poor thing was that was quickly being devoured by it was…

Wait…

is that…

cake?

She didn't even need to look to see what the creature was. But sure enough she was right.

"Erza." Jellal said rushing over to her and began wiping of the strawberry syrup that was dripping from her chin.

While Gajeel put Levy back down on her feet.

"The hell Erza you scared us have to death." Gray said his hand against his heart letting out a breath of relief, and brought Juvia to stand next to him.

Erza took another bite out of the giant rolled up cake ball in her hand.

"Yeah, Gray screamed." Natsu said laughing.

"You screamed to Flame Brain!" Gray yelled back.

"I did not! Lucy knows I didn't scream, right Lucy!" Natsu yelled looked down at his girlfriend for support.

"I'm sorry what was that! I can hear you! My ears are still ringing from your screaming!" Lucy said yelled and pointing to her ears to complete the lie.

Gray laughed.

"Lucy!" Natsu complained.

Lucy joined Gray in laughing and leaned her head on Natsu's chest and watched Jellal wipe more strawberry syrup away from Erza's chin as she took another bit from her cake. The sight brought a smile across her face. But once she saw Jellal lick some of the frosting of her cheek she quickly looked away, feeling like she was intruding on a moment between the two. And to think that this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for that field trip at the beginning of sophomore year.

Lucy could still remember that day…

"I'm gonna hurl…" Natsu moaned more to himself than to anyone.

"Natsu the bus isn't even moving anymore." Lucy stated, wishing that Natsu would get off of her.

Their science teacher, Mrs. Durrell, had decided to take her classes of a field trip to the Zoo. They have been studying earth life since sophomore year had begun and she wanted them to see real animals. Which sounded like fun at the beginning of the year when she announced it, but after those videos…Lucy still has nightmares. Lucy shivered in her bus seat remember last nights.

But luckily, Natsu's moaning's snapped her out of it.

And also, his body weight slowly crushing her.

And how this happen you may ask?

Well, when they go the bus Mrs. Durrell told them to pair up in groups of two.

Which led to Natsu almost tackling her and yelling that Lucy was his!

That got a few people's attention, but the rest already knew that. But Natsu didn't realized that he didn't say 'partner' at the end of that statement. But Lucy didn't noticed, she was wishing that Levy was there. But Levy was in chemistry this year. Don't get her wrong, her loves hang out with Natsu, and they do every day to the point that it's creepy. But Lucy heard that they would be having to fill out a worksheet that will count as hafe their grade and Natsu…

Sorry but Lucy lost faith in Natsu when it came to grades during a test when he just bubbled in all his answers into the shape of a dragon.

But Lucy didn't protest in being his partner. Wait did just call her 'HIS'!

"Natsu I wanted to be partners with Lucy!" Gray said getting ready to fight him.

"Like hell, I'm her only partner!" Natsu yelled back following suit and also getting ready to fight.

"You're always with her! It's my turn!" Gray yelled shirtless.

"You just want her to be your partner so that you have an excuse for when Juvia ask ya!" Natsu yelled back pulling back his fist, Gray doing the same.

But right before their fists connected someone stood between them.

Erza Scarlet.

"I hope you two aren't fighting now, are you?" She said, sending shivers down their spins.

Natsu and Gray ran to each other and tossed their arms over the other's shoulders, smiling.

"Fighting? Who's fighting?" Gray said smiling even harder.

"We're not. No way, why would I fight one of my dearest old friend?" Natsu said smiling and shaking.

"Good I enjoy seeing my friends get along so well. Come along Lucy, the bus is about to leave." Erza said grabbing Lucy's arm and began pulling her towards the bus.

"Erza! Lucy's mine!" Natsu complained and removed his arm from around Gray.

"Sorry but by the look of things I thought that you and Gray were partners." Erza stated turning to look at them.

"Me, partners with 'HIM'?" Natsu said shaking his head.

"Like hell I'll partner up with Natsu." Gray said picking up his shirt from the ground.

"So you two are fighting." Erza stated.

Gray and Natsu assumed the position, and smiled like crazy.

"Us, fighting? Where did you get that idea from?" Natsu and Gray said at the same time, their arms over the other's shoulder.

"Good. Seeing how friendly you both are being, it would be absolutely wrong for you two not to be partners." Erza said again dragging Lucy towards the bus.

Leaving Natsu and Gray standing there.

But one the bus Natsu managed to get the seat next to Lucy. And when the bus started, Natsu immediately got overcome by his motion sickness and fell on Lucy, she yelp when his head hit her lap. But as the ride to the Zoo went on Lucy just ended up running her fingers through his uniquely colored hair like she always does when he gets this way. But now they were at the Zoo, everyone else were already off the bus and Natsu had fallen asleep and refuses to wake up.

"Natsu come on. The bus isn't even moving anymore and everyone is outside." Lucy said shaking his shoulders to try and wake him up.

"Flame-Brain they're selling churros!" Gray yelled from somewhere outside the bus.

Natsu's eyes immediately popped open and ran out of the bus.

"Typical." Lucy mumbled to herself and got up to leave the bus.

Soon everyone was with their partners and Mrs. Durrell passed out the worksheets, and Natsu got his churro.

'You all have till 2:05 to meet back here with the worksheets all filled out." Mrs. Durrell said getting back on the bus, the doors closing behind her and it drove off. And did she just wink at the bus driver?

"I guess Mira was right that Mrs. Durrell was dating a bus driver." Lucy said to Erza, who was standing next to her.

"You should never doubt Mira. That girl can sense a couple a mile away." Erza stated as the both made their way towards the entrance.

It was later in the day and they were almost done with the worksheet. So far they had seen the tigers, bears, wolves, birds, snakes, the monkeys were just a bunch of pervs and don't get Lucy started on the bull. At twelve they met up with Natsu and Gray for lunch. Natsu tried seeing the answers on their worksheet and ended up getting hit in the head by Erza. Now the two girls were on the last question.

"Last question: What is another name for an Arachnocampa Luminosa?" Erza read out loud.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Arachnocampa Luminosa." Erza simple repeated.

"Arachnocampa Luminose…" Lucy said trying to remember where she heard it before, but soon gave up. "Got any ideas…Erza!"

Erza wasn't standing next to Lucy anymore, but instead started running.

"Erza, where are you going?" Lucy yelled after her, trying to keep up.

Erza didn't respond. And Lucy was having a very hard time keeping up.

Erza run into an entrance to one of the exhibits.

It looked like a cave, it was not really that wide and it looked cold, dark, and wet inside. Lucy slowed down when she entered afraid that she'll slip if she went running full-force into the cave. And she was right, it was really cold inside.

"Erza." Lucy called now walking deeper into the cave.

The light from outside soon was gone and was replaced by the glow from the lightbulbs overhead.

"It's going to be a little dark when you get deeper into the cave, but just keep going straight and you should see them. But don't worry we have guilds all around in case you do go the wrong way." Lucy jumped when she heard the voice but quickly calmed down when she realized that it was just a speaker repeating the instructions over and over again.

She saw a flash of red hair and immediately knew that it was Erza. Lucy walked a little fast, trying to catch up with her.

"Erza." Lucy called again, but nothing.

Soon Lucy was in complete darkness. She blink a couple of times trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness but was no good.

"Erza." She said but was more of a whisper.

Her foot landed in a puddle and she fell face down onto the floor. She moaned in pain when her sat up, rubbing her nose.

"Ouch, that really hurt." She said and looked to see where she was.

It was breath-taking.

Long glowing, what looked like thread, came down from the cave ceiling. But Lucy soon realized that the light wasn't coming from the thread but by these small ords of light that covered the ceiling and the thread was reflecting light in every direction, lighting up the cave so that she could see Erza. She back was towards her so Lucy couldn't see her face. Lucy stood up and tried to brush out some of the dirt that had gotten on her cloths, and started walking over to her.

"Hey, Erza why did you run off?" Lucy asked.

Erza didn't respond.

"Erza?" Lucy asked again putting a hand on her shoulder, which Erza jumped from the sudden touch.

Erza grabbed Lucy's hand, spun her around and now pinned her arm behind her back.

"Lucy?" Erza said surprised and immediately let go of her arm.

"Geez, Erza." Lucy said rubbing her arm.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't know who you were." Erza said looking at Lucy's arm to make sure that she didn't dislocated it.

"It's okay I'm fine. But Erza why did you run off?" Lucy asked trying to keep eye contact with her and not look at the glorious spectacle above their heads.

Erza just turned and looked behind her. Lucy followed her eyes to see that she was staring at a man, that looked like had blue hair.

"That guy over there?" Lucy asked confused. Erza really never cared about guys or being in a relationship with anyone yet she ditched Lucy to run after so cute boy?

"His name is Jellal." Erza said still staring at him.

"You know him?" Lucy asked looking back at Erza.

"Before I moved here I did." Erza said a little sadly.

"Well, go over and say hello." Lucy said confused why she hadn't already.

"He probably doesn't even remember me." Erza said shaking her head and finally looking away from Jellal.

"Erza you and I both know you are not the type of person that can be forgotten. Now go over and say hi or I'll do it for you." Lucy said putting her hands on her hips.

Was Erza shaking? Couldn't be, she seriously can't be afraid to simple say hello to him. Lucy had seen Erza do things a hundred times scarier than this.

She soon made her way towards him and was now standing behind him.

'How many years as it been?' Erza thought.

"J-Jellal?" Erza said.

He quickly turned around and was now staring at her.

Neither of them said anything.

"Erza?" He asked, he didn't need to ask he already knew that it was her from her scarlet hair that he loves so much, that he haven't seen since he was little.

Erza just nodded her head yes.

Years of being apart and now they were together. All thoughts years of being apart was now boiling away in Erza, why was she scared again? She couldn't take it anymore.

"How are-" Jellal started to ask but was cut off by Erza.

Erza jumped on him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, cutting off him asked how she was. After a little while of them making-out Erza finally parted away.

"After all these years you seriously ask me how I am." Erza said a little out of breath.

But not as much as Jelllal, who just brought her back to them and kissed her again under the glowing cave lights.

Lucy, who stood watching and looked away went the started kissing, started wishing that she could have someone like that in her life. How wonderful would that be?

"Luce."

Lucy turned around after immediately recognizing the voice.

"Natsu was are you doing here?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms across her chest realizing how cold it was in here.

"I saw you running in here and followed you. Why is Erza making out with someone?" Natsu asked pointed over to them.

"His name is Jellal, Erza knows him, apparently very well. Where's Gray?" Lucy asked realizing that he wasn't there.

"Ice Bucket got taken away by that girl again." Natsu said smiling remembering Gray running away with her running after her.

"Her names Juvia, and he should really be a little nicer to her." Lucy said feeling bad for Juvia.

She had a crush on Gray since they first met and every time Gray runs away from her.

"Cold?" Natsu asked giving her his jacket.

"Thanks." Lucy said smiling up at him, glad for the newly found warmth.

"Natsu when did you get here?"

Both of them looked away from each other and saw that Erza had come back with Jellal right behind her.

"Not long, you guys ready to go, it's almost 2:05." Natsu said pulling out his phone to show them.

"Yeah, we better get going." Lucy said agreeing with him.

They walk towards the exit and that led into a gift shop, Gray and Juvia stood in a corner talking.

"So Erza, how'd it go?" Lucy asked pulling Erza back to ask her.

"Jellal moved here last week for college." Erza said smiling.

"So I guess that mean you two will be seeing each other again?" Lucy said, man when Mira finds out about this…

"Yeah I guess so." Erza said walking up to Jellal and taking his hand in hers.

Something caught Lucy's attention and she stopped. Natsu noticed and walked back to see what was wrong.

"You okay Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy was staring a picture of the place they just came from, but that was not what she was looking at.

"Those things were very cool. I wonder what they were." Natsu asked staring at the picture of the glowing strings and orbs.

"Arachnocampa Luminosa." Lucy said.

"What?" Natsu asked looking down to see what she was looking at.

Lucy was looking at a little plaque that was hung on the bottom of the picture.

"Arachnocampa Luminosa." Lucy repeaded again, smiling.

"Archnocampa Luminosa: another name for these living orbs of light that are normally called glow worms." Natsu read out loud from the plaque.

Lucy continued to smile at it.

"You coming Luce?" Natsu asked already walking back to Jellal and Erza how were now with Gray and Juvia.

"Yeah I'm coming." Lucy called after running up to stand next to him.

Jellal and Erza did see each other after the field trip and when Lucy told Mira about everything that happened, she fainted from happiness.

"Why are you and Gajeel here, Jellal?" Erza asked, bring Lucy back from the flashback and back into the kitchen and also back into Natsu's arms.

They both explained that they both got a text from her and Levy saying to come to the school, which Erza immediately realized that the person who stole their phones most of sent the text out to them, and that then they ran into Lucy and Natsu they all came here.

Erza was now cake free and now stood next to Jellal.

"Erza why did you scream?" Levy asked.

"I'm sorry for worrying you but I kinda, when I was looking around for a way out, found out where the school cafeteria ladies kept the cakes." Erza said smiling nervously and looking back at all the cakes that she hadn't finished eating.

"Well at least no one tried to kill you." Jellal said, letting out a breath of relief.

"What do you mean 'tried to kill you' Jellal?" Juvia asked stepping closer to him.

"Someone almost killed Bunny Girl." Gajeel stated showing them the knife.

"Hey! How long are you going to call me that!" Lucy yelled from Natsu's arms.

"I told you till it's not funny anymore." Gajeel said back.

"It's not funny! I have a beer one time-" Lucy started.

"And bounced around like a bunny." Gajeel cut in.

"I did not!" Lucy yelled back.

"Actually you did Luce. I still have the video on my phone." Natsu joined in.

"What I told you to delete that!" Lucy yelled turning her fury from Gajeel to Natsu, curse Cana for daring her to drink one beer during that stupid true or dare game during junior year, Lucy will get revenge for that.

"You see I was going to, but…" Lucy stared at him, HARD "you just looked so cute and I couldn't just delete it." Natsu finished quickly.

"Yes, yes you could have just delete it!" Lucy yelled at him, it was bad enough that when she finished the beer that she blacks out, but to find out the next day that she bounced around like a bunny the rest of the night, but to also to find out that Natsu had video evidence of it made it all the more embarrassing.

"Wait, what do you mean someone tried to kill Lucy?" Levy asked cutting in and getting back to the more important matter here.

Lucy clutched tighter to Natsu, while Natsu tightened his hold on her.

"Someone tried killing Lucy, and if it wasn't for Natsu tackling her to the floor before the knife hit her, she wouldn't be here." Jellal said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where did he do?" Erza asked looking around the room like he could be here listening to them right now.

"After he threw the knife at her head and Natsu tackled her, Gajeel and I ran after him. But he disappeared." Jellal answered her.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Juvia asked taking a step closer towards Gray, who put an arm around her shoulders.

"One minute there, the next, gone." Gajeel stated, following Gray's move, but instead wrapped his arms around Levy, bring her in front of him.

Erza put an arm around Jellal's waist bringing him closer.

"Lu, are you okay?" Levy's now weak voice asked.

"I'm fine Levy, just a little scared is all." Lucy answered back, and also motioning to Natsu that she wanted to be put down, but he wasn't have that.

"We need to get out of her." Juvia said to break the strange silence that past between them.

"Juvia's right but first, did you two get the lighter and the candles?" Erza asked Natsu and Lucy.

"I got the lighter. Jellal where did you put the candles?" Natsu asked, bring everyone's attention to Jellal.

"On the table next to the door. I put it there as some as I got in." Jellal said walking over to it and bring back the box filled with candles.

"Lighter." Erza simple replied after taking the box away from Jellal.

Everyone turned to Natsu, who was still holding Lucy, and wasn't moving.

"Going to have to put Bunny Girl down Natsu." Gajeel said.

And finally, after carrying her since the art room, Natsu finally puts Lucy back on her feet and reached into his back pocket of his jeans to get the lighter, handing it to Erza. It felt weird for Lucy not to be surrounded by Natsu's warmth after being surrounded by it for that long, but was soon back in it went Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Erza started lighting the candles and passed one to each of them.

"Gray turn off your flashlight, but Jellal keep yours on. We are still going to need a little more light to see where we're going. Come on everyone." Erza beckoned them with her candle and took the lead towards the doors, with Jellal following after.

Natsu and Lucy was the last to exit the kitchen and enter back into the cafeteria.

"Gray, Juvia, Levy, did you finish what I told you to do and completed the fortress?" Erza asked sitting down and started lightening a few of the other candles.

Lucy didn't pay much attention to what she was says, but was continually staring at the flickering, small flame that slowly started to melt the wax and watched it drip into the plastic funnel that surrounded it to catch it. She was grateful to the little flame because it seemed to calm her down about the things that were going on. Lucy's hand cupped around the flame to prevent it from going out. Their somewhat homemade HQ was surrounded by a maze of table and chairs.

"Great job guys." Erza beamed looking at her fortress.

"Erza what is that?" Natsu asked completely confused at what he was looking at, and walked over to stand next to it leaving Lucy by the wall with Juvia.

"I asked the three of them, when you two went into the school, to build this so that we could have some kind of protection for next time." Erza said, almost like she expected

them to be in a war soon.

"I see what you mean Erza, but shouldn't we find a way out of here inside of sitting and waiting for them to show?" Gajeel said crossing his arms over his chest.

"The doors are locked. There's no way out." Erza said lighting another candle as if Gajeel's question bored her.

"Let's just break a window." Levy chimed in.

"We are not vandalizing the school!" Erza yelled shocked that Levy even said that.

"Well, given the circumstances I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mine." Gray said already looking for a window.

Lucy shivered and took a step back, she heard a splash. She must have stepped in a puddle. She looked down to see what she stepped in with her pink sneakers, but couldn't see, it was some kind of dark liquid. All the sudden her foot slipped and her back hit the wall. Her entire back went wet. Lucy let out a surprised squeal that got everyone's attention away from the search for the window.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Juvia asked looking at her with concern.

She removed her back from the wall and her sweater made a noise that sounded like a potato chip back being open. She touched her back and felt her hand immediately being covered with something. Lucy brought her hand back and used her candle light to see what it was.

Red.

Seeing what was covering her hand the group looked at the wall that she fell back on.

Red.

The puddle that she stepped in, what slowly dripped down the wall and what was now was all over Lucy's clothes was blood.

They screamed and ran to the fortress for protection.

First someone turned off the lights, attacked her, stole their phones, locked them in, threw a knife at her head and her favorite sweater was now ruined, could this night get any worse?


	9. The Two Sides of Gajeel Redfox

Chapter 8

Blood dripped from the wall to the floor as the group of friends ran towards the fortress for protection. They all jumped over and crawled under tables and chairs till they made it to the center of the fortress scared and out of breath. They all sat around in a circle breathing heavily in a make-shift tiny room that was made out of tables and chairs; all their bags were in one corner of it.

It was a miracle that they were all able to fit inside it.

"Was that…" Gray started but didn't want to finish.

"Couldn't be." Levy said shaking her head.

"But…what was it then?" Juvia asked coming closer to Gray, who put an arm around her.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Lucy shrieked causing everyone to jump and terrified to know what was wrong now.

"Luce what's wrong?" A concern Natsu sprang to his knees and looked over the distress girl.

"It's all over me! It's all over me!" Lucy shrieked again showing her hands and back to her friends.

They were all covered in the red substance. The girls gasped and the guys swore under their breath. Natsu quickly crawled over to the other corner and grabbed Lucy's bag and went back to her side.

He unzipped her bag and rummaged around in it till he found the PJ'S that she had brought. He was going to tell her to change when he realized the problem. Lucy couldn't leave to change because they don't know what's out there and she couldn't change here, Natsu was not going to let her change with all of these guys around, friends or not, no way.

And he was pretty sure that Lucy won't like that idea either.

"Oh, uh…how are we going to do this?" Natsu asked hoping Lucy had the answer like she usually does.

But she didn't answer.

Lucy continued to stare at her hands that was covered in 'red'.

Realizing that she couldn't help him at the moment, he decided to use his own brain. Which lead him to one idea.

"Could you all leave?" Natsu said turning to the rest of them.

"Hell no!" Gray yelled.

"Get out stripper! Lucy needs to change!" Natsu yelled back.

"We are not going out there!" Gray yelled being louder than Natsu.

Natsu was about to yell back but stopped seeing Erza raise her hand to silence both of them.

"What Gray was trying to imply was that, Natsu we can't go out there. But yes I do agree with you that Lucy needs to change. Which is why, will all the men please step out of the room for a while as Lucy changes." Erza said, not asking but stated that all the boys needed to leave.

"Wait a minute-" Gajeel was about to argue but stopped when Erza sent him a glare.

He was the first one out.

Jellal and Gray slowly crawled their own way out leaving the girls and Natsu inside.

"Natsu, you to." Erza said.

Not wanting to get yelled at and punch Natsu turned back to Lucy, who was still staring at her 'red' hands. He took them into his and gave them a comforting squeeze that finally caused Lucy to look at him. She was terrified.

He kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be fine." Natsu told her and gave the clothes to Levy and lift to join the others that were outside.

Natsu felt something wet on his hands. He looked down and saw that some of the stuff had gotten onto his hands when he grabbed Lucy's. He walked over to Gray and patted him on the back. Getting rid of the 'red' by putting it on his shirt and causing Gray to jump; bonus.

"Scared are ya, Stripper?" Natsu smiled.

Natsu stopped smiling, Gray was scared.

Natsu looked around to the rest of them, they were scared to.

"Did…did someone really tried to kill Lucy?" Gray asked looking straight ahead.

"Yeah." Gajeel finally answered.

Natsu remain silent. He forgot about it. His fists tightened remembering it. Natsu had sensed that someone else had entered the classroom. He turned and saw someone standing at the doorway. And just like that the stranger had raised his arm and threw something…straight at Lucy. Without thinking Natsu was already running and tackling Lucy as Jellal yelled out to her to duck. He was now left frowning to himself, after remembering it. What Natsu didn't understand was why?

Why Lucy?

The boys remained silent as they all waited to be let back in.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Levy asked coming closer to her just as Natsu lift.

"Yeah, I just want to change." Lucy said, surprised that her voice cracked.

Her shaky hands took her clothes from Levy and began to change. Lucy was so excited about tonight; she has been wanting for this night since junior year. But now, she just wanted to go home.

First someone attackers her, try to kill her and now there was something all over her that looked like blood…and maybe is.

She took in a shaky breath as she finished changing and brought her legs to her chest, cold from not being in her fluffy, not so white anymore, sweeter. She was now wearing a black tank top and black, white and red checkered shorts. Lucy wanted to continue to wear her pink sneakers to, but they also was had that 'red stuff' on them and decided to take them off, leaving her feet only in her white socks. She wished that she had brought another pair of shoes, and seeing how her luck has so far been tonight she would probably end up stepping in some broken glass later.

"You guys can come back in now." Juvia said and crawled over to Gray when he started crawling back through the entrance with Gajeel, Jellal, and Natsu following after.

Each guy took their place next to their girlfriend and Natsu removed his black and gold sports jacket and wrapped it around Lucy, seeing that she was shivering. Now Lucy was glad that she brought what she did, her pink and white pajamas would never have gone with his jacket.

She mentally smiled.

After everything that had happened that night was she really thinking about something as ridiculous as how her pajamas match Natsu's jacket?

Lucy snapped out of her ridiculous thought when Levy started laughing, causing a few of them to jump.

"You okay, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked creeped out by her sudden outburst of laughter.

Levy continued to laugh.

"Levy?" Lucy asked also getting creeped out herself.

"It's just this." Levy said waving her arms around everywhere. "All of this. At the beginning of this night Lucy and I was terrified of facing the wrath of Erza for being late. Then we realize that we all are the only ones here and when we figured that out, someone turned off the lights! Lucy gets attacked, all our phones are gone and we are using two flashlights and a couple of candles for light. And now we are all sitting in a big circle in some poorly built fortress that Gray, Juvia, and I made and not to forget that was BLOOD dripping down the FUKING wall!"

They all remained speechless.

Not from Levy's sudden outburst, or that they themselves realized the predicament they are all in, but that Levy cursed. In all years that they had ever known Levy, they had ever heard her curse before. It even surprised Gajeel. Usually, out of everyone in their entire group of friends, it was Levy who always remained calm and collective.

But now, her laughing soon turned into uncontrollable crying as Levy slammed her face into Gajeel's chest, hiding her face from everyone. Gajeel just started stroking her blue hair, finally coming out of his shock.

He had never seen Levy look so scared, even when he…

Gajeel swallowed hard remembering that day. The day after Natsu had come up to him and demanded that they fight and knocked his sandwich out of his hands, and the 'other' Gajeel whispering him to; "Why don't you show that pink haired wimp who he's dealing with. Fight him, destroy him, it'll be like the good old days, I'm sick of all this niceness."

But luckily, before he gave in to It, they were stopped by a teacher. There was soon was a rumor going around school that he, Gajeel, had chickened out of the fight.

"Who does that pathetic attempt at a man think he is?" It whispered to him. "Look at what he's done. Destroying mine, your reputation like that. Show him. Show him who he decided to pick a fight with. An eye for an eye; remember what Jose taught you. Get even!"

And like that, Gajeel left and It awaken.

Natsu destroyed Its reputation, It was going to destroy his friends.

So that same night It had cornered Droy, Jet and Levy when they were walking home and…

The next day, everyone had heard what had happened, and when Natsu heard what had happen to his friends after school, he stormed through the entire school looking for Gajeel. And when he did find him out in the parking lot…Natsu made sure that Its reputation of being the strongest kid in school was now certainly ruined.

Gajeel was silently grateful that Natsu had finally defeated It. Something that he himself could never do. And Gajeel never heard the voice, the other Gajeel, It, since that day.

Well not long after that, the school found out about what happened and gotten involved. Gajeel was about to be expelled, but they changed their minds at the last minute and decided to just put him on a very strict probation. If he so much as talked back to a teacher or raise his hand in any way to harm someone, he would be out faster out on his ass before he was able to finish his sentence or put his arm back down.

"Hey, well look who it is."

"Yeah, Mr. Not-the-Toughest in the school anymore."

"Why don't we show him what 'tough' really looks like?"

Gajeel was standing in front of his locker getting his books when three upper classman decided to mess with him. These seemed to happen a lot lately ever since Natsu defeated him, It.

"I'm not in the mood." Gajeel simply put and closed his locker door, leaving finger imprints on it from holding himself back from just turning around and kicking their butts and continue on his day.

But he couldn't.

He was on his last leg. One more slip up like this would leave to him getting throw out of school. Then…

Gajeel couldn't get expelled, he just couldn't.

"Ahh, hear that boys, Miss Fluffy and Rainbows not in the mood." One really ugly one said.

"Yeah Fluffy and Rainbows? Well so sorry but we are." Another said, even uglier than the first.

Man, not to mention the last one that Gajeel had to think was the ugliest out of the three of them.

Gajeel was snapped out of his shock of them being that ugly when one of them tried shoving him backwards but failed miserably as Gajeel just stood there looking down as he continued to try and push him back. Soon the other two started joking about their own friends attempt at knocking him over. Gajeel didn't know how much more he could take. Nothing could please him more than just beating the hell out of the three of them, finally ending this.

Before he knew what hit him, one of them hit me. Square in the face! Yeah, it didn't hurt, but they still hit him!

Gajeel let go of a growl and stared them down. He balled his fists as his fingernails dug blood from his palms, he didn't want to fight, he was so sick of fighting. But he didn't know how much longer till he was going to go all 'iron dragon' and kick their asses.

But that alone would mean being expelled. And he couldn't get…he couldn't go back to…

"Hey! Leave him alone you ugly FREAKS!"

A book was thrown then another one and soon all three of them was hit in the head with books and ran away as another one was thrown hitting the last one square in the back of the head.

"Y-yeah! Y-you better run!" She yelled, her voice uneven as if she didn't just send them running like the losers they are.

Gajeel looked down… and looked down.

She had blue hair with a green head band that easily stood out along the blue. She had on just a simple green shirt and a pair of light jeans that looked to have been rolled up at the bottom several times more than likely do to the fact that she was so freaken short.

He instantly recognized her.

"I'd could've handled it." Gajeel simply put.

"I know that's why I stepped in." She said.

She reached down and started collecting the books she had thrown.

"I just wish that you could have 'handled' it before I saw you. Now just look, I had to ruin my favorite books throwing them at those butt ugly bullies." She said picking up her last book and frowning looking at a dent on one of the corners of a thick hard cover book.

Gajeel didn't say anything, all he could do was stare at her.

"I don't expect an apology or even a thank you. Let's just pretend that that never happened." She said and like that she was gone.

As soon as Levy rounded the corner and out of his eye sight she slammed her back against the wall and sank down to her knees breathing heavily. She can't believe she just did that.

She can't believe she just DID that!

Just saved the ass of the man that beat up her and her two best friends. AGAIN!

Levy soon regain herself and got up and started walking towards her last class of the day. Levy sat at her desk at the back of the room and listened to the teacher talk about something her already knew. She soon found her eyes getting heavy and decided to just close them for a little bit…

"Hey Levy…"

"I think Droy…"

"Come on Jet…"

"Look at this..."

"Levy!"

…pain…

Levy's head shot up from her desk in a cold sweat and her heart racing. Realizing that she was not back there and that it was just her mind replaying that night again, Levy grabbed her bag and books and stood to leave. Everyone else had already left and it was just her in the classroom. Two things popped up in her head as she made her way to her locker. One, she wondered why no one woke her and second, her mind had a very sick idea of a joke. For days now, every time she closed her eyes that's what she saw. That man's face…Gajeel. And she still helped him.

"Wait guys! Is that the short loser that threw books at us from earlier?"

Levy's head snapped up and saw the three ugly guys from earlier staring down at her.

"Yeah your right. Hey, you probably thought that you were all tough and all earlier but now it's going to be the other way around." One said slamming his fist down on the locker beside her head stopping her from running to the exit.

And with the other, Levy watched in terror as he raised it up, and the next second he turned into that It. And she was sent back into that nightmare with It and a beaten Jet and Droy down on both sides of her and It slowly raising Its fist to soon saw hello to her face.

Its fist shot down, but was stopped.

And he wasn't It anymore, but now he was back to that other guy as Levy was snapped back into reality as he was sent tossed across to the other side of the hallway with his two friends sent not long after with him. Soon all three of them were knocked out cold.

Levy's heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest as her knees shock violently. Her 'Savior' turned around and Levy shouldn't help but cry and laugh a little at the irony on who it was.

Her knees couldn't take it anymore and she was about to clasped when Gajeel stepped in front of her and caught her by her shoulders, standing her back up. Them both having complete eye contact the entire time.

"Levy! Gajeel, you get away from her right now!"

Levy and Gajeel looked and saw that a teacher was now running towards them. But Gajeel decided to wait for the teacher to grab Levy before he let go of her. As that teacher cared for her two other teachers came and dragged him to the front office.

Levy soon realize what was happening and as the teacher went to look after the other three, Levy stood and ran to stop them from expelling him…again. She really needs to stop saving his ass. But what could she do? She couldn't let them just send him back there.

Soon she was slamming through the glass doors to the front office, the lady sitting behind the desk quickly stood and told her to stop but she kept going, and was now running for Principal Makaro's office.

"Wait!" She yelled after shoving the door wide open.

Both Principal Makaro and Gajeel just blinked several times to try and help process on what was happening. Which caused Levy's whole face to turn a nice shade of red, just now realizing that she had just ran through the halls and came barreling towards his office like a crazy mad-lady then yelled at the top of her lungs to wait.

"I-uh-I, uh P-principal Makaro don't expel Gajeel. He didn't hurt me, he saved me from the other three." Levy slowly said trying her best to calm herself down from both embarrassment and exhaustion from running.

"Well then, is that true Gajeel?" Makaro asked him.

"Yeah." Gajeel said coming out of the shock Levy put him in.

"Then you are not expelled Gajeel and are free to go. But I am afraid that the other three will have to be asked to leave after this being their last warning that they now just lost after I saw them corner young Levy here. I'm sorry Mr. Redfox when I sent the teachers to stop them I had no idea that they would accuse you of being the attacker." Makaro said.

"Y-you knew that it wasn't Gajeel?" Levy asked being caught off guard by the last part.

"You knew it wasn't me?" Gajeel asked quickly after Levy beat him to asking it.

"I assure you that we have a cameras everywhere for a reason, you two. I was watching when I saw what had happened and quickly sent the closest teachers to stop it. I promise Gajeel that I had no intention of expelling you for today's events. But I must say Levy that I am very surprised by you yet again. Running in to stop me from expelling the man that had caused to such pain again, you really do have a kind heart...or you're just stupid, who knows." Makaro finished with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"You sound like Natsu." Levy quickly stated to him.

"Oh that boy, I almost forgot. I also saw that he was about to-" but he was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

"THAT KID WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!" He yelled and ran out of the room.

Leaving Gajeel and Levy alone.

"GET BACK HERE NATSU!" They turn to see Principal Makaro running after Natsu on the many tv screens that Principal Makaro had set up on the side of the wall.

"It got beat up by someone like that?" Gajeel asked still not fully understanding what was happening.

"That's just Natsu for ya." Levy said back with a smirk.

"What did he mean by 'again'?"

Levy's head turned from the screen, to Gajeel, then to her shoes.

"I-uh don't underst-" Levy began but got stopped by him.

"You stopped them from expelling me the first time." Gajeel more stated than asked.

Levy just bit her bottom lip and nodded her head 'yes'.

"Why?"

"Juvia."

"What?"

"I'm friends with Juvia and she told me about…where you two went to school before and…how it was like there and…listen no matter what you did, no one should go to a place like Phantom Lord High School." Levy said looking up at him straight in the eyes.

Juvia had come to the hospital onoe afternoon and apologized for Gajeel's actions. That he was just so use to how things were run there that he thought he had to keep doing it. Phantom Lord's Principal Jose was just simple cruel. That's how Juvia put it and was the hardest on Gajeel. She told her that Gajeel is a nice person, but because of Jose…there is another side to him that isn't so nice. After all Gajeel was Principal Jose's favorite 'pet'.

After hearing that from Juvia, Levy convinced the school to not expel him.

Gajeel was at a loss for words.

She saved him from being expelled even after what he did.

He didn't say anything, just stood from his chair and left.

Levy stand there for a little bit longer just staring at her shoes till she heard the front door close then turned to leave.

"NATSU YOU GET BACK HERE!" Makaro's yelling at Natsu greeted her as she entered the hallway.

The next day was just like any other. Erza was eating her cake and Natsu and Gray fighting over a reason that she had already forgotten and she was pretty sure that they had already forgotten why too.

She was about to turn her head back to her book when she saw him. Gajeel was just sitting at the far side of the lunch tables eating his sandwich be himself. Levy had to say that she is extremely scared of him and have been having many nightmares from that day. But she couldn't help but think…

He probably never even had a friend before because of Jose making him do all that horrible stuff to the other students.

Levy was completely horrified after Juvia had finished her tale on what happens at Phantom Lord High School. And after, she found herself, not forgiving Gajeel, but kinda understanding strangely. Juiva was proof alone that Gajeel was good. Because of him she made it through the horrible years at Phantom Lord and both of them had secretly raised enough money for them to transfer here. Yes, there is this other side to him, the It that cornered her and her friends that day, but she also saw the other side of him. The side that saved her from those three butt ugly bullies yesterday, the real him.

She found herself standing, walking around Natsu and Gray and walking towards him.

"Uh, hi." Levy said taking the seat next to him.

He sent her a confused look as she began to eat her own lunch.

"You got a problem, or something…Shrimp?" He asked putting down his sandwich to look at her.

"Only you calling me that. What is that even supposed to mean?" Levy stated glaring at being called seafood.

"You're short." Gajeel simply put.

"I'm growing!" Levy said.

"No you aren't." Gajeel smiled.

"I could grow!" Levy yelled.

(She didn't.)

Gajeel chuckled at that, he just found the perfect nickname for her.

"Won't your fan club have a problem with this?" Gajeel asked looking over to see Jet and Droy glaring at him.

"Yeah, but I think they will be okay." Levy responded between taking bits out of her food.

"Why are you here? I beat you and your friends up less than a week ago. Shouldn't you hate me right now?" Gajeel ask, he couldn't take it anymore, why doesn't this girl run away from him?

"I should," Levy said, "but I just don't."

"That doesn't make any sense." He said getting upset.

"You just look lonely, okay." Levy said taking another bit out her sandwich.

Back at the table…

"Looks like Levy got herself a boy toy." Cana chuckled seeing them together.

"Cana that is highly inappropriate." Erza said.

"I'm so excited about it!" Mira called jumping up and down in her seat.

"Calm down Mira." Erza said.

"Here we go again." Cana said rolling her eyes. "Are you going to try and set up Gray with someone again?"

"THERE SHALL NEVER BE ANOTHER WOMEN BUT JUVIA!"

They all turned to see Juvia now sitting at the end of the table.

"What the?" Cana said taking a double take, almost dropping her drink from the shock of Juvia suddenly being there.

"When did you get here Juvia." Erza said being less surprised than Cana.

"No Cana I wasn't thinking about Gray. I was thinking about someone harder to pair up." Mira said smiling menacingly.

"Who?" Cana asked getting very interested.

"Natsu." Mira said simply.

Cana burst into laughter.

"Good luck with that one." Cana said, tossing her head back with laughter.

"There's someone out there, we just haven't met her yet." Mira said, her gaze turning to Natsu, trying to imagine his soul-mate.

Back to the present, the group sat in their tiny fortress, heart-breakingly listening to Levy cry into Gajeel's chest. But they had to admit, they were all scared to.

"Huh…Hey Jellal, Juvia wants to know how those college classes of yours are going." Juvia asked.

"They're going fine Juvia. Why'd you ask?" Jellal said, and like the rest of us was very confused.

"What about you Gajeel? How have your classes been? Juvia really wants to know if you're doing okay to." Juvia asked, confusing everyone even further.

"Start making sense women. Why the hell are you asking that?" Gajeel stated still stroking Levy's hair.

"Hey Lucy, are the girls still on for tomorrow with the movie marathon over at your house?" Juvia said ignoring Gajeel's question.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the idea Juvia even thinking of something like that at a time like this. But she still nodded yes to her.

"Gray I think your girlfriend's broken." Natsu simply put, with that being the first reason that popped into his head.

"What'd you say about Juvia, Pyro!" Gray yelled.

"I said she's broken! But I guess it was gonna happen, after all she wanted to date you, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled back.

"Well if mine's broken, then yours is crazy to go out with you, Dragon Breath!" Gray spat back.

"What'd you say about Lucy!"

Natsu and Gray stood at the same time to fit, but forgot where they were. Which caused them to get knocked out when their heads slammed into the low ceiling and they crumble back down falling on top of their girlfriends.

"Natsu get off you're heavy!" Lucy said slowly getting squashed by him.

"Juvia's just glad she broke your fall my beloved Gray." Juvia said in the same boat Lucy is in.

It started as a small giggle then turned into a full laughter.

They looked to see that Levy had stopped crying and was now laughing her heart out.

They all couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Levy brought her hands up to wipe away the remaining tears and smiled at them.

"Thanks Juvia." She said slowly.

"Juvia is just grateful that you have stopped crying. Sorry if I confused you guys, but Juvia just wanted to change the topic and get Levy's and everyone else's minds off of the situation we are in, she didn't intend on having Natsu and Gray surprisingly fighting each other." Juvia said as Gray and Natsu moaned and rolled off of her and Lucy.

"Surprised? You're surprised by them fighting?" Gajeel asked chuckling to himself.

They all started laughing, except for Natsu and Gray, who were rubbing their hurt heads (and pride) silently mumbling to themselves.

"Alright then, I'll let you two's fighting go only because it cheered everyone up. Now then," Erza said with great seriousness in her voice that everyone stopped laughing. "As I see it we have three options. One; we wait here till morning, so we have the light as an advantage to capture this guy. Two; we all go together, with whatever weapons we can find, and hunt he or she down. And three; we spit up in small groups and see if any of the teachers had confiscated a phone from anyone today and use it to call for help."

The group of trusted friends remained silent to let the choices sink in.

"All those in favor of one?"

No one raised their hand. They all knew that they didn't have till morning.

"Those for two?"

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel raised their hands.

"Three?"

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Jellal and Erza raised theirs.

"Then it's decided." Erza stated.

As the her friends talked further into what their plan on attack will be, Lucy couldn't help but feel that all this wasn't going to end well.


	10. Fairy Tail Students

Chapter 9

"What no way!" Natsu yelled after the vote.

"Natsu-" Lucy tried to calm him down but he continued.

"No! No way can that bastard think he can just trap us all here, try to kill Lucy and terrify the hell out of all of us. And oh yeah, did I mention that bastard tried to kill Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"For once, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Natsu." Gray said.

"I understand that you both are very upset-" Erza stated.

"Pissed off actually." Natsu said interrupting her, which got him a glare from her but stood his ground.

"Fine, you're pissed off, but we took the vote and more of us want to do the other plan." Erza finished still staring Natsu down.

"But that's not fair!" Natsu further complained.

"What's unfair? We took a vote and that was the end result, I'm sorry but we are going with that plan." Erza stated simply.

"The only reason you guys won was because Jellal is wiped!" Natsu yelled, which now got Jellal glaring at him.

"I am not wiped!" Jellal said angrily back at him.

"Huh, yeah you are." Natsu said with a little bit of a laugh at the end.

"You're the most wiped guy here." Gray added.

"Great, now I'm agreeing with the idiot." Gajeel stated angrily as he realized that he just hit rock bottom.

"See!" Natsu yelled "I declare that the vote does not count on account that Jellal is wiped. Which makes the other choice the winner. Gajeel, do you want the chair or a frying pan to beat this guy's ass with?"

"Natsu…" Lucy said shaking her head in dismay knowing that Erza is going to kill him.

"Give me chair!" Levy yelled, ignoring her grammar and getting completely excited to beat the living daylight out of whoever is doing this.

"Juvia actually has another idea guys. I think-" Juvia tried to tell them but was cut off by Erza.

"Natsu you are out of line!" Erza yelled, finally losing her cool.

"A frying pan? What the hell is he supposed to do with a frying pan idiot?" Gray asked.

"Dude, have you not seen Tangled?" Natsu asked shocked.

"No and what, Gajeel did?" Gray asked.

"Yeah he did." Natsu said laughing.

"Really?" Gray asked, raising a brow at Gajeel.

"I got cornered by Shrimp, Bunny Girl and Salamder over there into…a movie double date." Gajeel said tiredly remembering that day.

"And I'm wiped!" Jellal yelled still trying again to save his reputation.

"Yes!" They all, including Erza, yelled at him.

"Oh, guys why don't we just go get-" Juvia tried saying again, but again got cut off by Erza.

"Natsu we are going to go look for a phone to call for help. If, and ONLY if we run into whoever it is that is doing this then you and Gajeel can beat them senselessly with a frying pan. Got it." Erza glared at him, which finally got Natsu to realize that he was picking a fight with Erza Scarlet.

"Aye Sir! You got it! Whatever you say." Natsu said, now hiding behind Lucy but was still being stared down by Erza.

"If the plan is to just call for help, why don't we just use me or Jellal's phone?" Gajeel said.

They all remained quiet till they finally realized…

"You guys have phones!" They all yelled at the realization of them having cellphones.

"Well yeah, we showed them to you remember?" Gajeel said chuckling a little at their shocked faces.

"Hey!" Levy called punching his shoulder, "Don't laugh at us!"

Gajeel still continued to chuckle, and rubbed his shoulder pretending that Levy's tiny fist actually hurt him.

"How do you beat someone senseless with a phone? I mean I never tried it, but maybe if…" Natsu thought out loud, then went to mumbling to himself.

"What is he talking about?" Levy asked Lucy silently.

"I really don't want to know." Lucy said hanging her head exhaustingly and a little upset on how he's using more brain power trying to figure out how to beat someone with Gajeel's cellphone than in his school work. And again, reference back to when he bobbled in all his answers into the shape of a dragon.

"Gajeel's right though. Here…though, wait where is it." Jellal said patting all his pockets in search for his phone.

"Did you really lose your phone?" Gajeel asked still smiling.

"I swear I just had it a moment ago. Gajeel use yours." Jellal asked giving up on looking for his.

They all watched as Gajeel went from smiling at them to frowning as he too started patting down all his pockets like Jellal just finished doing.

"Uhh…" Gajeel didn't know what to say.

"Ha ha Gajeel lost his phone! Man this is just great! You must be a complete loser if you lost your own phone!" Natsu laughed.

"What! Excuse me but I believe a curtain Fire Loser I know also lost his phone!" Gajeel yelled back.

"Gajeel don't call Jellal a 'Fire Loser'." Natsu said completely shocked that Gajeel would insult Jellal like that.

"I was insulting you, you loser!" Gajeel yelled.

"What! Fight me!" Natsu yelled rising his fists ready to fight.

Both Natsu and Gajeel raised to their knees and both at the same time knocked their heads on the low ceiling and fell on top of their girlfriends.

"Not again." Lucy moaned getting squashed by Natsu.

But she had it easy; poor Levy.

"Sorry Shrimp." Gajeel said getting up and rubbing his head. "You okay?"

Gajeel asked giving her a hand and pulling her up.

"I'm okay." Levy replied.

"I'm not. Natsu get off!" Lucy said trying to shove him off of her.

"Ouch that hurt." Natsu complained rubbing his head for the second time, but didn't get off.

"Weakling." Gajeel

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled rushing up to punch Gajeel but again slammed his head on the ceiling.

Which again landed him right back on Lucy.

"Ouch." Natsu said.

"Why me." Lucy cried.

"Where's Juvia?" Gray asked looking around wildly.

"What'd you mean? She was here a minute ago. Juvia!" Levy called.

They all then just realized that Juvia was nowhere in sight, except for Lucy and Natsu, Natsu was seeing double and Lucy was again crushed by Natsu and was trying to shove him off by was failing.

"My head…" Natsu moaned in pain.

"Forget your head! Get off me!" Lucy yelled.

"Juvia she's not here. Juvia! Juvia!" Gray said starting to panic.

"Gray it's okay will find her. I'm sure that she's not too far." Levy said and started making her way towards the exit but got cut off by Gray.

"Juvia!" Gray called already out of their makeshift fortress with one of the flashlights out and turned on cutting through the darkness.

The rest of them hurried with the rest of the flashlights in hand while Gajeel stayed behind to drag Natsu off of Lucy and also drag him out with Lucy following from behind.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked starting to get concern.

"Luce look at all the pretty little dragons." Natsu said smiling and weakly pointing to something above her head and then passed out.

"Natsu! Hey wake up." Lucy called patting his cheek a couple of times to wake him up.

"He's out of it." Gajeel stated and tossed him over his shoulder. "Come on, we better hurry up and catch up with the others."

"Right." Lucy said standing up, straightening Natsu's jacket around herself and following after him.

"Ggrrrrr. Look Luuccee I'm a dragon! Look I'm flying, Roar!" Natsu called suddenly waking up.

"Yeah, that's great." Lucy smiled worryingly. "Gajeel?"

"Salamder's alright. Just hurt what little brain he has." Gajeel stated.

"Hey take that back you-look the little dragons are back." Natsu's voice started to yell then changed into him smiling big and started trying to catch one of the little dragons that he saw flying around Lucy's head.

"Come on the others are just ahead." Gajeel said picking up his pace.

"I'm a awesome fire dragon. Look, I can even fly backwards." Natsu called flapping his arms up and down like they were wings.

"Juvia!" Gray called again shinning a flash light around cutting through the dark.

"Juvia where are you! Can you hear me!" Erza called shining the other around.

"Juvia!" Levy called. Then turned to see that Gajeel, Natsu and Lucy running coming towards them.

Levy ran over to Gajeel, with Erza slowly following while Gray and Jellal still calling out for Juvia.

"Where could she have gone?" Levy cried, tearing up at the thought of anything horrible happening.

"If anyone hurt rain women, I'll be using more than a frying pan to beat them senseless with." Gajeel spat, growling at the thought of someone hurting one of his closest and longest friends.

"Oh, Juvia." Lucy said while starting to join Levy in tearing up.

"Why have I stopped flying?" Natsu asked flapping his arms harder as if it would help.

"Is Natsu alright?" Levy asked.

"Listen there is no time for crying. We all need to think straight and look." Erza said stopping her search and looking them all straight in the eye. "Gajeel leave Natsu with us then I want you, Gray and Jellal to-"

"Juvia!" Gray yell from in front of them, many emotions laced his voice but the one they most heard was terror.

They turned to see that Gray had dropped his flashlight and was now kneeling on the ground with Jellal running towards him. And soon they all were running.

"J-Juvia…" Gray whispered so quietly that Lucy barely heard.

Levy reached down and picked up Gray's abandoned flashlight and shinned it over to him.

Gray had Juvia's head in his lap and both of their hands were intertwined together on her stomach clocked in red that dripped from there to a pool of it on the ground.

"Shit." Gajeel silently mumbled out.

Erza rushed over and quickly added her hands on top of theirs.

"Gray keep pressure here. Gajeel, Lucy and Levy go into the kitchen and clear a long table, there should be a first-aid-kit in one of the bottom cabinets. Get it. Jellal get over here and help me lift her to the kitchen." Erza stated that snapped everyone out of their daze and immediately went to do what she said. "Gray I said keep pressure here!"

Gray choked back a sob as he applied more pressure.

Lucy, Gajeel, Levy and a still confused Natsu ran into the kitchen. Gajeel slammed Natsu into a nearby chair and took his arms across a nearby table, knocking off all the bowls and silverware to the floor causing a loud clash of metal against tile that echoed throughout the kitchen.

They only had Levy's flashlight to help them see but that was barely any help to Gajeel and Lucy because most of the time it was pointed into cabinet after cabinet in search for the first-aid-kit. But it didn't matter, they didn't need the light. Gajeel stood on high alert, trying to look throughout the kitchen for any sign of danger and Lucy kneeled in front of Natsu shaking his shoulders and even resulted into a couple of hard slaps to try and snap him out of it.

"Come on Natsu. Come on! Time to stop looking at the imaginary dragons flying above my head and look at me." Lucy said shaking his shoulders a little to try and get him to make eye contact with her.

Natsu looked away from the red fire dragons that circled around his girlfriend head with a lazy smile plastered to his face.

But it soon turned into a frown from seeing tears streaming down her face and the scared look that clouded her usual bright brown bow eyes. After that look he immediately snapped out of it and the little dragons disappeared and now forgotten.

"Luce." Natsu growled out, "what's wrong."

Lucy didn't answer him, just let out a deep breathe that she seemed to have been holding for who knows how long and let her head drop down from relief. But her relief didn't last long when Natsu, being not so happy that Lucy still haven't told him what made her cry, brought his hands on her shoulder and shook her head back up to look at him.

"I said what's wrong." Natsu growled from anger at the thought that someone made his Lucy cry.

Lucy opened her mouth to answer but got interrupted as the two doors were slammed open and Erza and Jellal carefully carrying Juvia in. Gray stood next to them, his navy blue jacket now off and used to help keep pressure on the wound.

"Carefully put her on the table." Erza instructed to Jellal and Gray. "Levy where that first-aid kit!"

"I got it." Levy called running towards them quickly not bothering to close all the cabinets she opened in her search.

"Luce what-" Natsu stated.

"Juvia…Juvia got hurt. Really bad Natsu. That's what's wrong." Lucy said interrupting him and looking over at their friends.

"Damn it." Erza whispered removing Gray's jacket for a second to see the wound that quickly pushed it back down to hold pressure. "I wish Wendy was here."

They all were wishing that at the moment. With her mother a doctor, Wendy was amazing when it came to healing. Especially in situations like this. Lucy even remembered when she was babysitting Wendy her freshman year one time when her mother got an emergence job call one night.

Lucy was over in less than five minutes, but not because of good traffic, but because they lived right across the street from her grandmother's apartment complex. And of course Natsu being Natsu, invited himself over after Lucy called to say that she couldn't hang out with him that night.

Him and his blue feline partner Happy crawled in through an open window that she was pretty sure was locked, but then again she always thought that of her window in her bedroom each time they snuck in and she woke to find them sleeping next to her in her bed.

Anyway, Natsu, after getting yelled at by Lucy with his suddenly being there and also the fact that he snuck up behind her and scared the hell out of her, was playing with Wendy while Lucy went to make dinner for all of them after Grandeeney called to say that she'll be home really late. When Lucy said that Natsu had come over she just laugh, but then again wasn't surprise. This was the sixth time he has done this.

Lucy was making sandwiches when she heard a loud noise and what sounded like a yelp from the living room. She dropped the two slices of bread and ran to see what happened. Natsu had his back against the wall, holding his arm and letting out a hurt sounding growl as he moved his hand slowly away then back again to his arm. Wendy had her hands covering her mouth staring at him.

Lucy didn't know how bad the situation was until she saw the blood running down his arm.

"Natsu!" She yelled running over and kneeling down next to him.

"Sorry, got a little too crazy." Natsu said, "Slipped on one of Wendy's toys and slammed into the fireplace, my arm got cut on the edge of it."

Lucy moved to the other side of him and took his hand in hers to move it aside for a second to see the cut. It was a long cut that went from his shoulder to the middle of his forearm and the blood was everywhere.

"Okay-um-I-I'll call 911." Lucy stuttered she wasn't good with blood, it always affected her especially with it coming out of her friends.

Lucy shakily stood and was walking towards the phone when Wendy came rushing past her and quickly took the spot that she previously sat. She then went to work on gently placing the things that she held next to him.

"Okay Natsu can you remove your hand for a second." Wendy asked placing one of her hands on the one that was covering the cut.

Natsu did and Wendy look at it quickly before placing his hand quickly back on it.

"It's okay Lucy you don't have to call anybody. It's not that deep, but we still need to disinfect it and wrap it." Wendy said grabbing for the towel that she had brought and started wiping away the blood.

Lucy stood in astonishment watching this little girl finish wiping away the blood, disinfecting it and then wrapping it up. It took a total of 10 minutes but it felt like hours to Lucy.

"There we go all done!" Wendy beamed with happiness.

"Wow Wendy I didn't know you could do this. Thank you." Natsu stated his hand going slowly down his wrapped arm looking at it with shock.

"Well you should thank my mom, she taught me everything." Wendy smiled and gathered all the supplies, "I'll go take care of these."

Wendy then left carrying the supplies into the kitchen.

"Who knew that she could do that? Seriously, I was scared for a second there Lu…" Natsu started to say but when he looked away from his arm and to her. He stopped talking when he saw her shaking; her back to him. "Lucy?"

"S-s-sorry. I'm sorry." Lucy said her back to him, "I'm sorry. I'm…just n-not good with blood."

"Luce?" Natsu said standing up.

Lucy spun around smiling and laughing, but her eyes were closed.

"Ha, ha sorry I'm being silly. How are you, are you okay? I can look for some pain medication if it hurts." Lucy said her eyes now open but looking away from him.

"I'm okay." Natsu said then flicked her forehead, which earned him a menacing glare from her but he just smiled, "Seriously I've taken worst then this."

"I know, sadly. Did you really have to tackle that pizza delivery man?" Lucy asked finally making eye contact.

"Oh, is that even a question! Of course I had to! Jerk, was leaving with my pizza and I was starving" Natsu yelled.

"First off, that guy was only leaving with the pizza because you didn't have any money. And second you were not starving. Don't tell me that you was because I remember that day. It was Thanksgiving and we were all over at Erza's for it. You had four plate fulls of turkey and mash potatoes and even the rest of my food. I seriously don't understand why you'd even call and you even expected us to pay for it!" Lucy said all worry completely forgotten. "Guy was just doing his job and you tackled him for it. You deserved getting your arm broken."

"Dude's job was to make me die of hunger!" Natsu said placing his hand dramatically over his heart for 'fake' shock.

Lucy just hit him over the head.

"No, it was to bring the pizza, get paid, and then leave. You didn't pay him." Lucy said crossing her arms across her chest and turning to the side.

"Why are you pouting I was only playing? What, is he your best friend or something?" Natsu said doing exactly what she was doing by crossing his arms across his chest on turning away.

"What are you talking about? You're my best friend Idiot." Lucy mumbled.

Hearing this instantly perked Natsu up. He dropped his arms and walked to stand right in front of her.

"You're weird." Natsu said turning his head to the side and smiling down at her.

"I am not!" Lucy said dropping her hands and glaring up at him.

"Sure you are. One moment you're shaking in terror, then being happy, then you go all out angry, and then start pouting, and now back to all out angry." Natsu said, "That's weird in my opinion."

"You're a real jerk, you know that." Lucy said looking down and again crossing her arms. "Get me completely worried over you then insult me."

"Worried?" Natsu asked a little confused. "What're you talking about, like you said, you seen me get hurt before."

"Yeah, but…." Lucy looked up at him, "Never with that much blood before. I'm not good with blood, e-especially that much coming out of someone I care about."

"Y-you care about me?" Natsu asked seriously.

Lucy only nodded yes.

After, Natsu again flicked her forehead.

"Wierdo." Natsu stated smiling at her.

Happy walking over to them and sat between them, looking up at them with his smile.

"You're right Happy! Sheee lliiikkkeesss mmeee!" Natsu said dragging out Happy's signature statement.

"Shut up! And stop pretending that you can understand Happy!" Lucy yelled.

"Of course I can understand Happy, are you crazy too?" Natsu asked looking completely hurt.

"You're crazy! You think you can understand a cat!" Lucy yelled again.

Natsu looked back at Happy and after a minute gave a nod then looked back at Lucy.

"He says you rreeaaallllyyy lliiikkkee mmeee!" Natsu sang and began to run singing that she likes him over again over.

"Natsu….YOU'RE DEAD!" Lucy screamed running after him.

"Yyyooouuu lliiikkkkeee mmeeee! Yyyooouuu lliiikkkkeee mmeeee!" Natsu sang running around the room.

"NATSU GET BACK HERE!" Lucy screamed running right behind him.

"I'm back. What's for…" Wendy wanted to know what was for dinner, but after seeing them running around like that she completely forgot about it "I wanna play tag to!"

Soon all three of them were running around the living room. Natsu singing that Lucy liked him, Lucy screaming that she's going to kill him, and Wendy laughing behind them. Happy smiling at them from where he laid on the couch.

When Grandeeney got home she smiled when she saw all four of them sleeping on the couch.

"Levy open the first-aid kit and find some gauzes, tape and something I can use to disinfect it." Erza stated jumping into action and snapping them all back from their helplessness.

"O-on it!" Levy squealed and wiped open the kit and searched through it like a mad woman.

"Gajeel and Jellal can you two look around real quick and make sure that the bastard isn't in here." Erza stated not looking up at any of them, keeping both eyes locked on her hands that kept the jacket on the wound.

They both quickly went to search around the kitchen as Levy found and brought over the supplies.

"I found the gauzes and tape but I couldn't find anything in her to use to disinfect it with." Levy stated tossing them onto the table.

"Okay no problem, Gray go get a glass of water and put some salt into it. It's not an alcoholic disinfectant but it should work the same." Erza said.

But he didn't respond.

"Gray." Erza said finally looking up to find him.

Gray stood on the other side of the table looking pale and like he was going to fall over any second, with his eyes dead locked on Juvia.

"Gray!" Erza yelled causing Gray to snap his gaze up to her, "You need to listen right now Gray! Do you hear me? Juvia's going to be alright okay. Now I need you to pull yourself together right now for Juvia and got get me some water with some salt in it to me, got it!"

Gray just gave one nod and ran over to the sink.

Lucy began to shake terribly from watching the blood drip to the floor, tears escaping for her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay." Natsu said placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her around and placing her head against his chest as she continued to shake violently.

"You back to normal Natsu." Erza more stated than asked.

"Yeah." Natsu replied.

"No one's in here." Jellal said walking back with Gajeel walking beside him.

"Here." Gray said placing the glass of salt water gentle next to the other supplies.

"Alright, here we go." Erza said removing the jacket. "That's a good sign, the bleed stopped a lot."

Erza went to work and reached for the glass of salt water.

"Ahhhh!" Juvia eyes snapped open and she began to breathe heavily, her eyes going everywhere.

"Juvia! Juvia it's okay! It's okay. It's Gray." Gray said gently placing his hands on the sides of her head to get her to look at him.

"G-gray." Juvia whimpered.

"Yeah, yeah it's Gray." Gray smiled tears forming in his eyes at hearing that much terror in her voice.

But Juvia bet him to the crying as sobs quickly escaped from her.

"I-I'm sorry. Juvia's s-so sorry!" She yelled through her crying.

"It's okay, it's okay." Gray said over and over brushing her hair away from her face.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Levy stated, crying a little herself.

"B-but there is. Juvia doesn't k-know what s-s-she was t-thinking!" She cried harder.

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked after placing a hand on Levy's shoulder.

"I could see them from the entrance; Gajeel and Jellal's phones. I was trying to tell you guys but you were fighting. I thought, I thought, I mean t-they were not that far away. You t-two must have dropped them when we were r-running toward the fortress. I went to go get them. I was about to pick them up when….when…." Juvia's sobbing increased, "I-I d-didn't s-see him c-coming! H-he r-ran right out of t-the kitchen door r-right at J-Juvia and…and t-then…I-I don-t remember! But the next t-thing Juvia knows is that s-she on the floor and h-he's t-t-towering over her! He r-reaches down grabs the p-phones then i-is running out t-he cafeteria's doors and into the s-school!"

"Shh, it's alright. It's alright." Gray mumbled gentle stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down, even though he himself was on the verge of complete and utter rage.

"Juvia I know that you are very upset right now, and you are fully right to be. But I need you to calm down and be ready for this." Erza stated now holding the glass over the wound that stated to bleed a little from her sobbing.

Juvia finally took in the rest of her surroundings and saw the knife wound on the right side of her stomach.

Immediately realizing what Erza was going to do, her hands reached up for Gray's and gave a nod for her to do it when Gray intertwined their fingers.

With the nod of approval Erza started to pour the salt water on the wound; causing Juvia to scream at the burning sensation that completely consumed her as Erza pour the rest.

"Good, good, you did great Juvia the worst it over." Erza said and placed the now empty cup on the table and grabbed the gauzes and tape.

She quickly went to work and placing the gauzes all over the wound then securely taping them down.

By the time she was over Juvia was sleeping.

"That should hold, but she still needs a doctor." Erza said walking over to the sink and started washing off the blood.

"This is insane, right? I mean we really can't be trapped in here with someone trying to kill, right?" Levy asked, her voice uneven. "L-like this can't be happening right now, right?"

"What are we going to do?" Jellal asked looking around the room.

Lucy was still shaking with her head buried in Natsu's chest, Gray was still holding Juvia's hand and kissing her forehead over and over again, Gajeel comforting Levy by starting to rub her shoulders, and Erza was still scrubbing her hands.

"Should we just barricade ourselves in here and wait till someone comes?" Natsu asked looking over to the rest of the guys for thoughts.

"No." Erza said, still scrubbing her hands; her back to them.

"What? But-" Natsu began.

"No." Erza stated turning around to face them, "No. We are not going to sit and wait here for that son of a bitch to come back here and hurt another one of us. Juvia said that he ran into the school; then that's where we'll go."

Erza walked over and grabbed a frying pan that was probably placed there from earlier that day. Holding the handle with one hand she smacked the other end of it into her other open hand.

"If he believes that he can hurt one of our friends and get away with it, then he's about to learn that you don't mess with Fairy Tail students." Erza said, glaring straight ahead.


End file.
